


True identity

by cantadora_09



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Geth, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сразу предупреждаю: это сказка. Поэтому не ищите в ней реалистичности с точки зрения обыденной жизни или классической истории. AU по отношению к фильму Star Trek: into darkness с момента, когда Кирк и Хан ворвались на мостик «Возмездия». Кирк не стреляет в спину Хану, и им удается договориться. Но для Кирка и других членов его команды по-прежнему остается актуальным вопрос: кто такой Хан?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лабрис

_U.S.S. «Возмездие», 23 сентября 2259 года, 7.00 по корабельному времени_

Створки автоматической двери распахнулись, и они ворвались на мостик.

Сходу уложив двоих охранников из фазера и вслепую сметя ударом кулака еще одного, Кирк в несколько прыжков оказался у капитанского кресла и взял Александра Маркуса на мушку.

Он поднял глаза и увидел Хана, медленно подходившего к Маркусу со спины.

– Все кончено, адмирал, – негромко произнес Кирк, от души надеясь, что его голос не дрожит. За его спиной отрывисто и резко дышала Кэрол. – Вы арестованы. Прошу вас покинуть место капитана и передать моим людям управление кораблем.

Маркус молча смотрел на него, сощурив глаза.

– И кто же эти… твои люди? – произнес он, откинувшись на спинку кресла и небрежно кивнув на высокую фигуру позади себя, – он?

Хан бросил на Кирка короткий взгляд и передернул затвор.

– Личный состав моего корабля, а также контингент десантной группы, явившейся арестовать вас, я обсуждать не намерен, – холодно ответил Кирк, – уж точно не с вами и не сейчас. Повторяю приказ: покиньте место капитана и передайте мостик моей команде.

На лице Хана появилось едва заметное выражение, которое могло быть как насмешливым, так и удивленным. Кирк решил, что он потом подберет ему точное определение.

– Вы меня слышали, адмирал?

Маркус презрительно скривился и, слегка подавшись вперед, отчетливо сказал:

– Нет. Хочешь, чтобы я покинул это кресло, – убей меня. Это добавит еще несколько очков к тому, что ты уже сделал: нарушил границу нейтрального пространства, уничтожил клингонский патруль и вступил в сговор с преступником, – давай, сынок, выстрели в меня, – он посмотрел на Кирка с усмешкой, – а потом займи это место и возглавь наши войска в войне против клингонов.

Кэрол за спиной Кирка всхлипнула.

Кирк медленно, стараясь успокоиться, перевел дыхание.

– Нет никакой нужды убивать вас, адмирал, – внезапно раздался позади Маркуса спокойный и размеренный голос Хана.

Все присутствующие вскинули головы и одновременно обернулись к нему.

– Единственный человек, которому на самом деле известно, что произошло на Кроносе и, самое главное, – почему это произошло, – это Александр Маркус, – пояснил Хан. – Также он единственный, кто владеет полной информацией о кодах доступа к секретным архивам Секции 31, программам новейших оборонных разработок и, разумеется, материалам с подробностями моего дела.

Он сделал несколько шагов и остановился прямо позади Маркуса. Дуло фазера в его руках замерло в паре миллиметров от головы адмирала.

– К чему уничтожать сейф с ценными бумагами, когда есть возможность постепенно, не торопясь, открыть его и в полной мере воспользоваться всеми хранящимися в нем данными? – вкрадчивым тоном закончил он.

Маркус побледнел.

– Вижу, вы оценили мою идею, – удовлетворенно кивнул Хан. – И, поскольку у вас нет выбора, предлагаю вам покинуть место капитана, и я обещаю вам, что воспользуюсь для открытия сейфа ключами, а не отмычкой. – В его голосе мягко сверкнула сталь. Он молча посмотрел на Кирка и, получив в ответ сдержанный кивок, сделал резкое движение фазером, предлагая адмиралу подняться.

Маркус старался казаться спокойным, но его выдавало лицо, моментально ставшее похожим на старую картину, в которую плеснули растворителем. Кирк стоял и смотрел, как с этого еще недавно казавшегося монументальным полотна медленно сползает краска, и думал о том, сколько еще людей на Земле нарушили закон и офицерскую присягу ради того, чтобы сохранить за ним теплое место в музее. Впервые ему по-настоящему захотелось нажать на спусковой крючок.

– Не сейчас, Кирк, – все тем же спокойным, почти равнодушным голосом сказал Хан. Его глаза в упор смотрели на плененного адмирала. – У нас будет достаточно времени для того, чтобы разобраться с ним.

Кирк стиснул зубы и снова кивнул.

Облегчение, которое испытала в этот момент стоящая позади него Кэрол, можно было ощутить физически. Кирк обернулся и ободряюще посмотрел на нее. Девушка благодарно прикрыла глаза.

Маркус, оставивший, наконец, капитанское кресло и стоявший теперь лицом к лицу с Кирком, неожиданно громко расхохотался.

– Время? – презрительно проговорил он, приблизившись к Кирку и заглядывая ему прямо в зрачки. – О да, времени у вас будет достаточно! – он обернулся и посмотрел на Хана. Тот ничем не выказал заинтересованности и лишь поднял повыше оружие.

– Вы думаете, я отправился бы в нейтральную зону вблизи от клингонского пространства с миссией уничтожить враждебный корабль, – адмирал злобно оскалился, – не имея никакой страховки?

Хан чуть склонил голову, продолжая слушать.

– Этот корабль и все, что на нем, – прямое доказательство намерений Федерации начать войну, – голосом, севшим от ненависти, продолжал адмирал. – Единственная возможность избежать столкновения с клингонами – это убраться отсюда как можно быстрее, пока вас не засекли их радары, эффективность которых, – он смерил Хана насмешливым взглядом, – вы уже смогли оценить. Но вам это не удастся. Так что вам придется, – почти прошипел Маркус, не отрывая взгляда от своего врага, – принять бой.

– Почему? – голос Кирка метнулся в сторону адмирала, как остро заточенное лезвие спортивного ножа.

Маркус повернулся к нему и четко, выделяя каждое слово, произнес:

– Потому что вы заперты здесь. Твой корабль поврежден, и перейти в варп вы не сможете, если не хотите, чтобы вас разметало по космосу или накрыло ядерным взрывом, – глаза Маркуса сверкнули самодовольством, – что же касается «Возмездия»… – он слегка повернулся в сторону Хана, продолжая обращаться к Кирку, – его навигационные системы заблокированы, и вы не сможете привести их в действие.

– Любую зашифрованную систему можно взломать, – ровно сказал Хан.

– Можно, – согласился Маркус, – при условии, что вы знаете, что будете искать. И если это вообще существует.  
Кирк непонимающе посмотрел на Хана.

– Любой код – это более или менее сложный замок, который можно открыть множеством разных способов, – пояснил тот, – но чем сложнее система и чем более тонкими функциями она обладает, тем более этот замок чувствителен к вмешательству. Образно выражаясь, простую базу данных можно разбить ударом кулака, но для навигационной системы такого корабля, как этот, нужен специальный ключ.

– Ключ, которого у вас нет. – добавил Маркус с мрачным торжеством.

Кирк перевел дыхание и сосредоточенно потер рукой лоб.

– Но если продолжить эту аналогию… наверное, ты можешь… изготовить новый ключ, исходя из параметров замка? – с сомнением спросил он.

– Могу, – кивнул Хан, – но на это потребуется время.

На несколько секунд на мостике воцарилась тишина.

– Скотти, – негромко сказал Кирк, словно бы очнувшись и приняв какое-то решение.

– Да, капитан? – главный инженер «Энтерпрайз», до того безмолвно следивший за происходящим и менее всего желавший вмешиваться, вышел вперед и мгновенно оказался около своего командира.

– Вам с мисс Кэрол Маркус лучше всего будет отправиться на наш корабль. Когда мы закончим здесь, – Кирк помедлил, – я свяжусь с вами и отдам новые распоряжения. Приказ понятен?

– Да, сэр. – Скотти коротко кивнул и, подойдя к Кэрол, предложил ей руку. Девушка приняла ее и направилась за ним к выходу. У самых дверей она обернулась и беспомощно посмотрела на Кирка.

– Джим… – едва слышно прошептала она.

– Кэрол, я ничего не могу обещать, – покачал головой Кирк, – ты должна это понимать.

Кэрол отвернулась и вышла быстрым шагом. Скотти потерянно посмотрел на Кирка и последовал за ней.

***

U.S.S. «Возмездие», 23 сентября 2259 года, 10.00 по корабельному времени

Выполненная в темных тонах и спартански обставленная кают-компания «Возмездия» постепенно наполнялась людьми.

К расположившимся за матовым овальным столом Хану и Кирку уже успели присоединиться доктор Маккой – слегка взъерошенный и подозрительно оглядывающийся по сторонам, выглядящий усталым, но преисполненный решимости Павел Чехов и неправдоподобно спокойный (по крайней мере, с точки зрения Кирка) Хикару Сулу. Для полного комплекта не хватало лишь старшего помощника и главного инженера. Последний в совещании участвовать наотрез отказался, заявив, что политикой не занимается, а свою норму по вытаскиванию капитана из дерьма на сегодня уже перевыполнил, Спок же предупредил о том, что задержится и просил в случае своего опоздания начинать без него: ему хотелось еще раз перепроверить технические показатели «Энтерпрайз» и убедиться в том, что корабль действительно не может двигаться – даже в аварийном режиме, что позволило бы по крайней мере покинуть нейтральную зону и пределы чувствительности клингонских радаров.

Вопреки мрачным ожиданиям Кирка, пытать адмирала Маркуса им не пришлось. Увы, не из-за их высоких моральных принципов, а просто потому, что это было бессмысленно. Ключ, который мог бы разблокировать навигационные системы «Возмездия», был ему неизвестен. Все, чего удалось добиться от пленного адмирала, – признания в том, что ключ спрятан на «Энтерпрайз» и представляет собой набор меток, завязанных на ДНК живого существа. Учитывая, что на корабле Кирка было 500 членов экипажа, три зимних сада с инопланетными растениями и один виварий на триста особей, пытаться отыскать этот ключ было все равно что искать иголку в стоге сена. Еще одна линия защиты, как в ярости объяснил ему Хан, – все равно что создать пароль или пакет данных и выбросить его в водопроводный люк. Замок надежно заперт, и доступа к нему нет даже у самого хозяина информации. В тот момент, когда они поняли это, Кирку пришлось пережить несколько неприятных секунд, в которые он был почти уверен, что Хан все-таки прикончит адмирала. Однако тот быстро овладел собой, и Маркус отделался несколькими синяками, что и Кирк, и, похоже, сам пленник сочли большой удачей. Впрочем, возможно, у Хана были на него более кровожадные планы, которые следовало реализовывать вдумчиво и в более спокойной обстановке. Кирк тряхнул головой и постарался отогнать мрачные мысли. Сейчас следовало успокоиться и сосредоточиться на настоящем.

Кирк откинулся на спинку стула и потер слипающиеся глаза. Если память ему не изменяла, последний раз спал он еще на Земле, около двенадцати часов назад. Кирк с завистью покосился на Хана: тот выглядел свежим и собранным, словно не он не так давно пережил безумный прыжок с корабля на корабль в открытом космосе и безобразную сцену на «Возмездии». Может ли он вообще испытывать усталость, спросил себя Кирк, глядя, как пальцы Хана быстро перелистывают папки и документы на падде, который он держал в руках, разворачивают картинки и увеличивают диаграммы.

– Есть что-нибудь? – тихо спросил Кирк, наклоняясь к Хану.

Хан отрицательно покачал головой.

– На первый взгляд все системы в порядке, – сказал он, не прекращая своего занятия, – но несколько базовых команд в бортовом компьютере изменены, и я не могу проследить ни момент, когда это было сделано, ни содержание изменений.

– Это он? Тот самый шифр?

– Очевидно, – Хан пожал плечами. – Навигационная панель доступна, – добавил он спустя пару секунд, – но не реагирует ни на какие действия.

– Как он и сказал, – мрачно подытожил Кирк.

Хан коротко посмотрел на него.

– Технически это не самая сложная проблема, – медленно сказал он, – даже если я не найду ключ, – он вывел на экран какую-то таблицу и принялся энергично прокручивать ее вниз, – такую программу можно полностью переписать…

– Но?..

– На это потребуется не меньше недели.

Кирк молча посмотрел на Хана.

Он был не уверен в том, что у них есть даже три дня. Целая неделя казалась вечностью. Он поднял голову и обвел глазами членов своего экипажа. Гениальный юный инженер, сильный и бесстрашный пилот, крайне изобретательный и напористый доктор. Не слишком много против клингонских птиц. В который раз за последние сутки Кирку захотелось послать все к черту и очутиться где-нибудь в дешевом земном баре с парой хвостатых красоток.

В этот момент дверь кают-компании отворилась и вошел Спок, а вслед за ним – молодая темноволосая девушка, чье лицо Кирк смутно помнил с незапамятных времен, когда он только пришел на «Энтерпрайз» и его знакомили с экипажем.

– Приветствую вас, господа, – сдержанно произнес Спок и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Кирка пояснил, указав на свою спутницу: – Это мисс Эстер Милн, наш аналитик, капитан. Вы сказали, что у вас возникли проблемы с кодами этого корабля.

У Хана сделалось такое лицо, словно он старательно сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– Проходите, мистер Спок, мисс Милн, присаживайтесь, – торопливо сказал Кирк.

Он снова огляделся. Кажется, теперь все на месте. Можно было начинать.

– Итак, господа, – хмуро сказал он, – думаю, не надо объяснять вам, для чего мы все собрались здесь. В результате преступных действий находящегося в настоящее время на борту «Энтерпрайз» арестованного адмирала Маркуса два корабля Звездного флота и, – он помедлил, бросив короткий взгляд на Хана, – два экипажа оказались в ловушке.

Никто не произнес ни звука. Все внимательно смотрели на Кирка и терпеливо слушали.

– Вследствие сильных повреждений варп-ядра «Энтерпрайз» полностью выведен из строя и не может двигаться даже со скоростью обычного шаттла, не говоря уже о том, чтобы преодолеть расстояние до Земли. Что же касается этого корабля, – Кирк сделал небольшую паузу и продолжил, – его навигационные системы заблокированы, так что максимум, что мы можем сделать с его помощью, – это отстреливаться, в случае, если на нас нападут.

Ему показалось, или тишина в комнате стала зловещей?

– Капитан, в такой ситуации, находясь поблизости от территории враждебной нам империи и предполагая вероятность нападения клингонов не менее чем в 98, 9 %, я оцениваю наши шансы на выживание как крайне низкие. – негромко сказал ошеломленный Спок.

Пожалуй, «ошеломленный» было слишком земное слово, но Кирк достаточно хорошо знал своего первого помощника, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать, что для определения его состояния это – наиболее близкое из всех возможных.

Наиболее адекватное.

– Сэр, мы можем попытаться починить «Энтерпрайз», – раздался тихий голос Чехова. – Если собрать все имеющиеся силы и работать в три смены…

– Если до этого вас не разнесут в клочья клингонские корабли-разведчики, – бестрастный низкий баритон как будто материализовался из воздуха, заставив всех собравшихся обернуться к Хану.

– Неизвестно, было ли это спланировано, или просто так удачно совпало, – разумеется, смотря, с чьей точки зрения, – но «Энтерпрайз» находится в наиболее уязвимой позиции из всех, которые можно выбрать на несколько тысяч километров вокруг, – невозмутимо добавил он.

Хан отложил в сторону падд и теперь сидел, скрестив руки на груди и глядя прямо в глаза юному инженеру.

– Я говорил вам, что ваш корабль выбрали в качестве агнца на заклание, – бросил он, не оборачиваясь, в сторону Кирка, – так что не стоит удивляться тому, что сейчас вы можете только устроиться на жертвеннике поудобнее.

– Джим, – вновь воцарившуюся тишину нарушил Маккой. – не то чтобы я сомневался в тебе как капитане и все такое, но ты не объяснишь нам, что делает этот размороженный стейк на нашем совещании и почему мы должны его слушать?

У Кирка была всего пара секунд для того, чтобы представить, как отреагирует Хан на подобные заявления и чем закончится драка между довольно тренированным (все же в Звездном флоте умели обучать офицеров), но далеко не атлетически сложенным и уж точно не обладающим сверхсилой доктором и «генетически улучшенным организмом», когда услышал низкий негромкий смех с правой стороны от себя.

– Вероятно, за время, что я находился в криосне, Земля успела пережить не один продовольственный кризис, если ваших медиков посещают столь навязчивые мечты о размороженных стейках, – сверкнув глазами, сказал Хан. – Вынужден разочаровать вас, доктор, я несъедобен.

Маккой побагровел.

– Господа! – Кирк решил, что самое время вмешаться, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. – Мы не можем позволить себе такую роскошь, как взаимные оскорбления и разногласия, – он в упор посмотрел на Маккоя. – Что же касается присутствия Хана на нашем собрании… – он перевел дыхание, – думаю, того факта, что на «Энтерпрайз» находится его экипаж, было бы достаточно, но, если этого мало, я вынужден напомнить всем вам, что именно благодаря его помощи и активному сотрудничеству нам удалось задержать адмирала Маркуса и вообще остаться в живых до настоящего момента.

– Капитан, как мы можем быть уверены в том, что можем доверять ему? – ровным, без модуляций, голосом спросил Спок.

– Гоблин прав, – отрывисто сказал Маккой, – как мы можем знать, что он с нами?

– Несмотря на крайне уродливую форму, в которой доктор высказал свое согласие с моей точкой зрения, я прошу принять во внимание, что не я один испытываю сомнения… – начал первый помощник.

Кирк в отчаянии перевел взгляд на Хана. Тот смотрел на него с вежливым непониманием.

Ясно. Придется выбираться самому.

Кирк вздохнул и, поднявшись, оперся обеими руками о стол.

– Думаю, нам всем нужно прояснить кое-что, – очень тихо сказал он. – Я понимаю, что события последних дней были не самыми простыми для вас и меня. – Кирк остановился и замолчал. – Для многих из нас эта миссия оказалась слишком тяжелым бременем, и мне самому еще предстоит разобраться, – он вновь невольно бросил взгляд на Хана, – с тем, во что она превратилась. – Но сейчас нам всем нужно решить одну задачу: как спасти наши корабли. Джон Харрисон, он же Хан Нуньен Сингх, – преступник, осужденный в ХХ веке, и человек, обвиняемый в массовых убийствах в наше время. Однако обстоятельства сложились таким образом (Кирк услышал, как Хан справа от него едва слышно хмыкнул), что именно благодаря ему мы все сейчас живы и находимся здесь. Также, по моим оценкам (а хорошо, похвалил себя Кирк, Споку должно понравиться), у нас нет возможности спастись без его помощи. Так что предлагаю считать его нашим союзником… и на этом завершить разговоры на данную тему.

Шумно выдохнув, Кирк сел на свое место. Он критически оглядел свой экипаж. Чехов во все глаза смотрел на него и Хана и, кажется, пытался переварить полученную информацию. Маккой нервно кусал губы, явно сдерживая рвущиеся наружу ругательства, а Спок внимательно рассматривал капитана, и выражение его лица можно было приблизительно перевести как «Не знаю, почему, но я доверюсь вам еще раз; впрочем, не ждите, что я не буду начеку». И то хлеб, раздраженно подумал Кирк.

– Я рад, что мы пришли к согласию, капитан, – медленно, с едва уловимой насмешкой, сказал Хан. – Должно быть, я должен благодарить вас за то, что вы повысили мой статус до уровня союзника, не упомянув заложников, которые все еще остаются на вашем корабле, но, с вашего позволения, я не буду этого делать.

Кирк опешил.

– Каких заложников? – на мгновение он даже забыл о грозящей им всем опасности.

– Мои люди, капитан. Они все еще находятся на «Энтерпрайз» и под вашим контролем. – Хан сидел неподвижно, но Кирк отчетливо чувствовал опасность, исходящую от него.

Он мысленно чертыхнулся. За всеми этими событиями во время захвата адмирала Маркуса и в попытке решить, как им выбраться из созданной им западни, у Кирка совершенно не было времени подумать о том, как быть с людьми Хана, и он был не уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент для того, чтобы решать это.

Но Хан, похоже, был другого мнения.

– Капитан, – неожиданно вмешался в разговор Спок, – поскольку намерения и… обстоятельства задержания и осуждения экипажа Хана нам по-прежнему неизвестны и требуют тщательного изучения, возможно, следует перевести их в категорию военнопленных и оставить на «Энтерпрайз» до полного выяснения.

Хан горько усмехнулся.

– В этом качестве вашим людям не только ничего не угрожает, но они попадают под действие законов Федерации, жестко защищающих права пленных и сурово карающих любого, кто попытается их нарушить, – добавил Спок в ответ на его потемневший и вновь исполнившийся прежней яростности взгляд.

– Все это очень гуманно и красиво, но кто даст нам гарантию, что он не украдет их при первой возможности? – вновь встрял Маккой.

– Он не сможет. – раздался голос с противоположной от него стороны стола.

Все как по команде обернулись на звук и уставились на Эстер Милн, о которой к тому времени благополучно успели забыть.

– Почему вы так думаете, мисс Милн? – удивленно спросил Спок.

У них с Маккоем больше общего, чем он думает, невольно отметил про себя Кирк.

Эстер внимательно смотрела на Хана.

– Потому что он сделал их ненаходимыми.

– Ненаходимыми? – теперь пришла очередь Кирка удивляться.

– Ненаходимыми для электронных систем, магнитных считывателей, современных и более ранних версий транспортеров и других сложных устройств, с помощью которых капсулы можно переместить, не используя физического вмешательства, – кивнула Эстер.

– Но… но зачем? – Кирк с изумлением посмотрел на Хана.

– А как вы думаете, капитан? – Хан откинулся на спинку стула и, на мгновение задержав на нем взгляд, обратился к женщине:  
– Прекрасная наблюдательность, мисс Милн. Как вы узнали?

Она чуть улыбнулась.

– Это было несложно. Когда торпеды, в которых, как выяснилось, - Эстер сделала неопределенный жест, указывая в сторону Спока, вероятно, по дороге на корабль бегло посвятившего ее в подробности происходящего, - находились криокапсулы, попали к нам, я обнаружила, что они создают помехи, – легкие, почти незаметные. Инженерная служба корабля не обратила на них внимания, но мне стало интересно. Тогда я спустилась в грузовой отсек и просканировала торпеды.

– И обнаружили, что они не реагируют на датчики.

– Ни на один.

– И тогда вы попытались…

– Взломать систему защиты торпед. – Эстер утвердительно кивнула. – Но мне не удалось.

– Она хорошо защищена.

– Я не слишком хороший шифровальщик.

– Так, стоп, стоп! – Кирк поднял руки, чувствуя, что в его голове начинают перегреваться предохранители. – О чем вы оба говорите?

– Мы говорим о том, капитан, – спокойно отозвалась Эстер, не отрывая взгляда от Хана, – что оружие, в особенности, представляющее собой сложную мыслительную комбинацию, почти всегда оказывается обоюдоострым.

Хан усмехнулся.

– В древние времена, – задумчиво и словно не замечая присутствующих, продолжила Эстер, – воинами и жрецами крито-минойской цивилизации использовалась своеобразная разновидность секиры под названием лабрис, – большой топор с двумя лезвиями, одинаково опасный с обеих сторон. Как для предполагаемого противника, так и для того, кто сражается.

– И ты не смог бы найти своих людей, не перерыв «Энтерпрайз» сверху донизу? – Кирк потрясенно смотрел на Хана.

– А как вы думаете, для чего я хотел попасть на ваш корабль? – спокойно ответил тот.

Маккой едва слышно выругался.

– Я говорил тебе, Джим… – снова начал заводиться он, но Кирк меньше всего сейчас нуждался в воспитательных беседах.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Я понял тебя, Хан. В этом свете предложение Спока действительно кажется лучшим выходом. Мы не можем передать тебе твоих людей, прости, – Кирк поднял на Хана глаза, в которых светились понимание и сожаление. – Ты все еще преступник, преследуемый Федерацией, но, поскольку ограничивать твою свободу у меня нет ни желания, ни возможности, я предлагаю тебе такой вариант.

– Я принимаю его.

Хан выглядел уверенным, даже равнодушным, и Кирк внезапно почувствовал настоящую боль и жгучее стремление хоть на мгновение перестать быть тем, кто принимает решения. Быстро же ты сдался, Джим, промелькнуло в его голове.

Хан чуть заметно кивнул.

– А теперь предлагаю перейти к делу, капитан.

Он взял со стола падд и, нажав несколько кнопок на панели управления, вывел на расположенный на противоположной стене большой сенсорный экран изображение «Возмездия», «Энтерпрайз» и карту звездного квадрата, в котором они застряли. Чуть отодвинувшись от стола и наполовину обернувшись к экрану, он указал на картинку.

– Поскольку мы не можем позволить себе ни бежать, ни использовать на полную мощность наши вооружения, то есть, задействовать нашу силу, я предлагаю, – он сделал короткую паузу и насмешливо взглянул на членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз», – воспользоваться нашей слабостью.

– Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Сингх? – удивленно спросил Спок.

Хан улыбнулся.

– Обоюдоострое оружие.


	2. Si vis pacem, param bellum

_Система звезды Клингон, орбита Кроноса, 24 сентября 2259 года_

Командир дежурного отряда клингонов Карнакс Шурф, выводивший патрульный шаттл на орбиту в сегменте западного полушария Кроноса, только что заступил на смену и чувствовал себя преотвратно. Он тяжелым чуть покачивающимся шагом подошел к панели управления кораблем и устало поднял глаза на синее безмолвное пространство в расположенном над ней большом иллюминаторе эллиптической формы. Карнакс вздохнул. После того, как меньше суток назад какой-то сумасшедший уничтожил рядовой патруль в провинции Кета, в военном ведомстве все будто взбесились: большую часть подразделений, расположенных по соседству, подняли по тревоге, а в столицу полетели рапорты, в которых не имевшие никакого представления о произошедшем и желающие только одного – чтобы их не сочли недостаточно лояльными и расторопными, штабные ублюдки наперебой сочиняли версии одну фантастичнее другой.

Сержант Шурф крякнул. Не иначе, заразились от того безумца, с раздражением подумал он.

Впрочем, надо отметить, воображение у штабных было что надо. За прошедшие несколько часов Карнакс успел прочесть не меньше десяти главных версий разгадки «Кроносского инцидента», как его называли в официальных отчетах, но особенно ему понравились три. Первая утверждала, что в провинцию проник ромуланский лазутчик, которого наняла Федерация планет, чтобы спровоцировать конфликт между Ромулом и Клингонской империей. По мнению Карнакса, полная чушь. Сторонники второй клялись, что все дело в мести за жестокий захват заложников месячной давности на одной из планет в нейтральной зоне, который (в этот раз, как ни удивительно, напрасно) связывали с клингонами. Но наибольшей популярностью, по слухам, в штабе пользовалось предположение о том, что никакого патруля в провинции Кета в то время вообще не было и вся эта история – не более чем эффектная сказка, придуманная в минобороны для того, чтобы надавить на Федерацию и заставить ее закрыть глаза на торговлю оружием в этом квадранте.

Сержант Шурф повернул несколько переключателей на панели и фыркнул. Чтобы какой-то малый в одиночку завалил двадцать парней из клингонского патруля да еще после этого испарился, будто его и не было вовсе, не оставив никаких следов?  
Он медленно подошел к мониторам, отображающим показания радаров, и набрал код обновления информации. Глядя на перезагружающиеся матрицы на экране, Карнакс пытался вспомнить, откуда ему и всем остальным вообще стало известно о том, что произошло в том районе. Кажется, говорили, что один из солдат того отряда выжил…

Экран тихо тренькнул, просигналив об успешной загрузке данных.

Карнакс привычно пробежал глазами по знакомой картинке и уже хотел занести стандартную запись в бортовой журнал, как вдруг вспомнил кое о чем.

Он подошел ближе к монитору и внимательно вгляделся в показания системы.

Чисто. Ничего. Никаких подозрительных объектов.

Карнакс переместился к другому экрану и, открыв базу данных и отчеты патрульной смены за прошедшие три дня, вывел на экран результаты последнего сканирования.

Есть, вот оно. Два неизвестных объекта в зоне альфа восемь, непонятного происхождения, предположительно большие транспортные шаттлы или исследовательские корабли. Впрочем, один из объектов слишком велик для исследовательского судна. Карнакс открыл бортовой журнал и нашел записи, сделанные начальником вчерашней смены. Статус объектов неизвестен. Признаков враждебных или шпионских действий не обнаружено. Распоряжение о статусе активности патрульной службы по отношению к обнаруженным аномалиям: наблюдение.

Сержант Шурф вновь вернулся к монитору, показывающему пространство, где были замечены неизвестные корабли, с поправкой на сегодняшнее утро.

Оба объекта исчезли.

***

_U.S.S. «Возмездие», 23 сентября 2259 года, 11.30 по корабельному времени_

… – Таким образом, – Хан отметил несколько точек на экране и отвернулся от звездной карты, – мы будем полностью защищены от любых нападений со стороны клингонского пространства.

– Но только клингонского. – Спок задумчиво посмотрел на свои сцепленные в замок ладони, безмятежно лежащие на столе.

– Именно так, мистер Спок, – Хан энергично кивнул. – Ваш первый помощник, капитан, хочет сказать, – обратился он к Кирку, непонимающе смотревшему на них обоих, – что наше положение можно было бы считать вполне удовлетворительным, если бы нам угрожала опасность только от Клингонской империи.

– Но это не так, – негромко сказал Спок. В его голосе отчетливо слышались вопросительные интонации, и Хан, уловив их, продолжил:

– Секция 31 была и, я уверен, остается весьма сложной и обширной организацией. Я не знаю точно, сколько ее сотрудников работали на базе за Юпитером, но нет никаких сомнений в том, что кому-то из них известно не только о том, что «Возмездие» покинуло док (а это не обязательно должно было произойти в результате нештатной ситуации), но и о том, куда и для чего оно направилось.

– И это делает наши шансы на выживание исчезающе малыми, – бесцветным голосом сказал Спок.

Кирк задумался. Он никогда не верил в исчезающе малые шансы.

– Они не так глупы, чтобы просто напасть на нас в открытую или угрожать оружием, тем более, если у них нет похожего корабля, – возразил он. – Хан, сколько еще крейсеров типа «Возмездия» успели собрать за Юпитером?

– Только один. – Хан прислонился к стене рядом с экраном и внимательно наблюдал за Кирком.

– Это означает… – Джим откинулся на спинку стула и уставился в пространство перед собой…

– … что они прибудут сюда инкогнито или задействуют агентов, которые уже есть на вашем корабле, – закончил его мысль Хан.

– Уже есть? – Кирк и Спок одновременно подняли на него глаза.

Хан пожал плечами.

– Едва ли диверсия, результатом которой стала неисправность вашего варп-ядра, имела место на Земле – в этом случае ваша инженерная служба заметила бы неполадки. Вероятнее всего, аварию устроил член вашего экипажа, одновременно являющийся агентом секции 31.

Кают-компанию заполнила подавленная тишина.

– Сколько у нас времени с учетом информированности людей адмирала? – Спок выглядел очень спокойным, но Кирку все меньше и меньше нравилось это спокойствие.

Хан покачал головой.

– Не слишком много. Даже если иметь в виду, что адмирал выводил «Возмездие» из порта в условиях строгой секретности, к настоящему моменту все, кому нужно это знать, уже располагают точными сведениями обо всем, что произошло. Им неизвестно, жив адмирал или нет, и кто контролирует «Возмездие», но нет никакой проблемы в том, чтобы выяснить, где находятся корабли и узнать, что они не могут двигаться, – пояснил Хан в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Кирка.

Кирк подумал, что насчет исчезающе малых шансов он, пожалуй, погорячился.

– Мы наверняка можем найти способ разобраться с ними, – упрямо сказал он.

Спок медленно кивнул.

– Для того, чтобы организовать нападение, даже профессионалам из адмиральской разведки понадобится время. К тому же, не все из них разделяют желание адмирала начать войну, а, значит, и для них также неподвижные корабли в нейтральной зоне представляют собой проблему.

Хан удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Именно, мистер Спок. А это значит, что наш запас времени – ровно до того момента, как корабли исчезнут из зоны видимости. Как только это произойдет, они начнут действовать.

Кирк растерянно переводил взгляд со Спока на Хана и обратно. Когда они успели начать так хорошо понимать друг друга?

Спок заметил его удивление. В черных глазах старшего помощника блеснула ирония. «Как видите, капитан, я тоже умею учиться и делать выводы из прошлых ошибок», – Кирк услышал эти слова так ясно, как если бы Спок произнес их вслух.

Он тряхнул головой.

– Хорошо, в таком случае, что нам делать? Ты говорил, что сделаешь корабли невидимыми до утра. – обратился он к Хану. – Что потом?

– Это зависит от того, насколько осведомлен агент и есть ли у него сообщники на «Энтерпрайз», – отозвался Хан. – Если их несколько, я предполагаю, что они попытаются освободить адмирала. Или убить его, в зависимости от их дальнейших целей.

Кирк перевел взгляд на Спока.

– Предсказать их дальнейшие действия я не берусь, – признал тот.

– И не нужно, – вмешался Хан, – они и сами, скорее всего, не знают, как будут действовать. Прежде, чем программа ненаходимости запустится, у вас будет не меньше шести часов. За это время вы можете если не обнаружить диверсантов, то, по крайней мере, сильно осложнить им доступ к адмиралу и базовым системам корабля.

Джим задумчиво кивнул и некоторое время сидел не двигаясь.

– Что ж, – сказал он, наконец, чувствуя, как привычный азарт вопреки всем неприятностям наполняет его до краев, грозя выплеснуться наружу. – Осложним им жизнь по максимуму.

Он залихватски подмигнул Споку и встал, давая понять, что собрание окончено.

Спок, Маккой и Чехов также встали и медленно потянулись к выходу. Эстер Милн отправилась за ними, но у экрана с открытой на нем картой задержалась и принялась рассматривать ее, раздумывая о чем-то.

Хан подошел к столу и, взяв с него падд, протянул его Кирку.

– Поскольку я остаюсь на «Возмездии» и в ближайшие два дня вряд ли смогу покинуть его, нам нужен будет постоянный и безопасный канал связи, который не смогут прослушивать ни клингоны, ни специалисты с Земли, ни диверсанты на вашем собственном корабле. Я создал простейшую версию коммуникационной сети, по типу тех, которыми пользовались на Земле в XXI веке, – продолжил он, указывая на экран планшета. – Она понятна и удобна, а современные устройства к таким технологиям нечувствительны. Введите ваши данные и держите этот канал открытым постоянно. – Он протянул устройство Кирку и опустился на стул рядом с ним.

Кирк принял падд из рук Хана и, вновь присев за стол, защелкал пальцами по сенсорным клавишам.

– Что-нибудь еще? – спросил он, не поднимая головы.

Хан задумался. Он обернулся и посмотрел в сторону висевшего на стене монитора, а затем, мгновение помедлив, оценивающе взглянул на Кирка.

– Пожалуй… – задумчиво протянул он. – Я хотел бы, чтобы здесь осталась мисс Милн.

Члены экипажа «Энтерпрайз», почти покинувшие кают-компанию, замерли у выхода.

– С какой это стати? – возмущенно фыркнул Маккой.

– Мисс Милн – профессиональный аналитик, к тому же, как я успел выяснить, специалист по древним кодам, – равнодушно ответил Хан. – Она может мне понадобиться в обоих качествах.

«Когда это он успел это выяснить?» – устало подумал Кирк.

– Полагаю, я не ошибусь, если скажу, что еще до начала нашего совещания вы взломали базы данных информатория Федерации и прочли архивные файлы обо всех членах экипажа «Энтерпрайз»? – прищурившись, спросил Спок, невольно отвечая на безмолвный вопрос капитана. Он сделал несколько шагов от двери и, вернувшись к столу, остановился напротив Хана.

– Не ошибетесь, мистер Спок, – невозмутимо ответил Хан, – Но вы преувеличиваете мои возможности, – мне удалось просмотреть информацию только об офицерском составе корабля. Поднять и проанализировать архивы более чем пятисот членов экипажа не под силу даже существу со сверхспособностями, – с подчеркнутой любезностью закончил он.

Кирк закрыл глаза. Только спокойно.

– Ваш поступок лишний раз доказывает, что доверять вам в качестве союзника или даже ситуативного партнера было бы весьма опрометчиво, – холодно заметил Спок. – С учетом несанкционированного проникновения…

– Союзники, мистер Спок, сколь бы странными или неожиданными ни были обстоятельства их сотрудничества, чаще всего все же обладают минимальным набором сведений друг о друге. – парировал Хан. – Вам и вашему капитану было доступно досье Джона Харрисона, о том, кто такой Хан Нуньен Сингх, я вам рассказал сам. В общих чертах. О вас же и ваших офицерах мне было известно лишь то, как их зовут и какие должности они занимают. Я постарался заполнить пробелы, только и всего.

Страхуется на случай предательства, понял Кирк. Пожалуй, ему следовало разозлиться, но с учетом всего, что он уже видел, у него духу не хватало осуждать Хана. В конце концов…

– Мистер Спок, не вы ли привели мисс Милн сюда в качестве квалифицированного эксперта? – кажется, пока Кирк был занят своими мыслями, конфликт опасно приблизился к возможности прямого столкновения.

– Я никак не рассчитывал, что она останется! – Спок явно был не намерен уступать.

– Спокойно! – Кирк в мгновение ока вырос между ними. – Нет причин для спора. Хан, ты можешь гарантировать безопасность мисс Милн?

– Вы уже имели возможность убедиться в том, что я – дисциплинированный пленник, капитан, – в глазах Хана плескалась насмешка, и всего на миг Кирку показалось, что он таким странным образом развлекается. – Почему сейчас я должен изменить своим привычкам?

– Это смотря каким, – буркнул Маккой, подталкиваемый к выходу Чеховым и, кажется, жаждущий принять участие в дискуссии.

– Боунс…

– Доктор Маккой, капитан, – Эстер, все это время стоявшая у экрана и изучавшая что-то на схемах, так, словно происходящее ее не касается, подошла к Кирку. – Вы можете быть абсолютно спокойны. Мистер Сингх не причинит мне зла.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – фыркнул Маккой.

Вместо ответа Эстер развернулась, подошла к столу и, взяв с него тонкую электронную ручку для работы с большим экраном, несколько секунд задумчиво повертела ее в руках, после чего произнесла:

– Этот предмет может быть использован для убийства пятнадцатью различными способами, половина из которых позволяет жертве понять, что произошло, лишь в течение трех минут после воздействия. Имея соответствующие навыки, за это время можно уничтожить примерно… – она задумалась… – десять человек.

Члены экипажа «Энтерпрайз» переглянулись. Кирк машинально подсчитал: их в комнате было пятеро.

– Идите вы к черту, – Боунс вылетел из кают-компании с такой скоростью, словно за ним гналась стая возбужденных андорианок.

Чехов сдавленно попрощался и отправился следом.

– Что ж, думаю, вопрос решен, – быстро сказал Кирк и тоже поспешил скрыться за дверью.

Спок счел за лучшее промолчать.

***

– Я знала, что в торпедах находятся люди.

Хан не обернулся в ответ на ее голос, но идеально прямая линия его спины на долю секунды утратила свою безупречность.

– Почему вы молчали? – ни следа заинтересованности, одно спокойное любопытство.

– Я не была уверена в тот момент, что могу доверять своему капитану.

– Почему? – теперь он развернулся и смотрел ей прямо в глаза.

– Семьдесят две торпеды с неизвестным топливом, начиненные криокапсулами с живыми людьми, погруженные на борт в обстановке строгой секретности. – не спеша перечислила она. – Ради того, чтобы принять их, капитан уволил главного инженера. Вы шутите?

– Вы думали, что он на стороне Маркуса.

– Тогда я вообще ничего не знала о планах адмирала. – Она сделала несколько шагов назад, оставив Хана стоять у звездной карты, с которой он работал, и села на стул. – Я просто видела, что происходит что-то странное. Что-то наверняка незаконное. А потом он включил связь по кораблю и объявил, что собирается преследовать вас и предать суду. Тогда-то я и решила признаться, но...

– Как раз в этот момент на корабле вышло из строя варп-ядро, и всем стало не до моих торпед, – понимающе кивнул Хан.

– Да.

– Дальнейшее известно. – Он перевел взгляд на ручку, которую она все еще держала в руках. – Девятнадцать.

– Что – девятнадцать? – она подняла на него удивленный взгляд.

– Эту ручку можно использовать для убийства девятнадцатью разными способами. Правда, не все они одинаково удобны и позволяют уложиться в описанный вами хронометраж.

Она спрятала улыбку.

– Мой брат служит в спецназе.

– В секции 31, не стоит преуменьшать его заслуги.

– Напротив, мне хотелось ему польстить.

Теперь уже Хан не смог сдержать одобрительного хмыканья.

– Считайте, что вам это удалось. Но откуда вы знаете, что я оставил вас здесь не потому, что думаю, что это вы устроили диверсию на «Энтерпрайз» и можете сэкономить всем нам время, если добровольно поделитесь известными вам сведениями? – он пристально посмотрел на нее.

Она улыбалась уже в открытую.

– У меня нет причин так думать. Но, будь я хорошим агентом, я сказала бы то же самое. Каков будет ваш вердикт?

Хан с минуту оценивающе рассматривал ее, после чего встал и, взяв со стола падд, направился к двери.

– Если бы я хотел извлечь из вас нужную мне информацию, я сделал бы это без предупреждения, быстро и эффективно, – отрывисто бросил он уже с порога, – и, будь вы профессионалом, вы знали бы об этом и предприняли бы что-нибудь, чтобы избежать этого, а не изображали овечку. Следовательно, вы невиновны.

Она молчала.

– Ваша каюта – третья по коридору на жилом уровне. Я открыл вам доступ к базам клингонского шаттла, который засек наши корабли менее пяти часов назад. Не позднее, чем через час, все эти данные должны быть уничтожены. В бортовом компьютере вы найдете всю информацию, которая понадобится вам для работы. Когда закончите, приходите. Я буду на мостике.

Он коснулся рукой панели, открывающей автоматическую дверь.

– Мне и в самом деле нужен помощник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vis pacem, param bellum (лат.) - Кто хочет мира, пусть готовится к войне.


	3. Мейн-кун

_5 сентября 2258 года, Сан-Франциско, штаб Звездного флота_

«Хочешь уничтожить примитивную империю – лиши ее природных ресурсов».

Адмирал Маркус нахмурился и в задумчивости потер лоб рукой.

Когда он впервые услышал эту фразу, она показалась ему до банального очевидной, но не теперь.

Все предстает в ином свете, когда доходит до реализации задуманного, мрачно усмехнулся он. Приходится помнить, что свои пределы имеются даже у самых амбициозных идей...

Внезапно на столе ожил его коммуникатор, и адмирал нехотя протянул к нему руку. Несмотря на то, что он был только рад отвлечься от одолевавших его мыслей и получить возможность прогнать подальше беспокойство и сомнения, ему вовсе не хотелось снова и снова выслушивать бесконечные рапорты и надоевшие отчеты. Он взглянул на экран коммуникатора и скривился. Виттерсон. И что только ему надо?

– Слушаю, лейтенант. – голос адмирала звучал сухо и сдержанно.

– Адмирал Маркус, сэр, – нервно зашевелились в трубке, и глава Звездного флота устало прикрыл глаза, – за долгие годы службы и постоянного соблюдения писаных и неписаных правил общения с подчиненными и сослуживцами, затверженных, вьевшихся в плоть и кровь, он научился чуть ли не по первым словам очередного докладчика определять, о чем пойдет речь.

Следующие несколько минут утонули в жидком, словно растопленное сливочное масло, тягучем мареве цифр, дат, имен и схем.

Маркус поднял голову и с тоской посмотрел в окно.

«Если хочешь уничтожить примитивную империю...»

Стар я стал для того, чтобы уничтожать примитивные империи, во внезапном приступе раздражения подумал он. Разве что самым примитивным способом.

А разве есть другие?

Он не заметил, как закончил разговор, – парнишка на том конце так волновался, что разговаривает по прямой линии с самим Александром Маркусом, что, кажется, не обратил бы внимания, даже если бы тот вдруг заговорил по-клингонски. А что, было бы забавно, внезапно подумал адмирал. Полезно бывает вспомнить молодость.

От этой мысли он тут же снова нахмурился.

В былые годы никакая высокая должность и, тем более, – даже сейчас эти пафосные слова заставляли его презрительно фыркать – государственная необходимость, не заставили бы его потеть в тесном кабинете на Земле, разрабатывая штабные планы и ломая голову над тем, как победить противника, который туп, как пластмассовый стол, но зато силен, как древний бронтозавр.

В юности коммандер Маркус был жесток и жаден, быстр и резок, он жаждал действия, войны и крови, и неважно было, на чьей стороне приходилось сражаться. Его лояльность Звездному флоту основывалась на самом простом расчете: для того, чтобы выйти в космос и ввязаться в хороший бой, нужны были корабли, и ни у кого в обозримой Вселенной, доступной человеческому разуму, не было лучших кораблей.

О, какие у них были корабли!

Маркусу нравилось уходить в исследовательские миссии и возвращаться из них победителем – источником ли вестей о необитаемых планетах, полных полезных ископаемых, которые могли и должны были сделать Федерацию еще сильнее (если только это было возможно), укротителем диких племен местных аборигенов или нахальным беглецом, хитро улизнувшим из-под носа у клингонских кораблей.

Все это делало его жизнь яркой и разнообразной, но все же не приносило удовлетворения. Инстинктивно Маркус чувствовал, что не принесет его и авторитет в высшей среде флотских офицеров, и уважение, и власть.

Ему хотелось большего.

Поэтому когда один из его заместителей в приватной беседе однажды намекнул, что не прочь был бы занять рядовую должность в отделе разведки, если бы в Звездном флоте такая имелась, Маркус вдруг почувствовал, что это его шанс.

Пожалуй, позднее он не смог бы объяснить этого даже себе – откуда в мирной и нацеленной исключительно на исследовательские и гуманитарные миссии организации вроде Звездного флота взяться подобному подразделению и насколько безумным надо быть, чтобы задумать создать его на ровном месте?

К счастью, он не задавал себе подобных вопросов. Тщательным образом изучив свое окружение на предмет заинтересованных людей, он уже через два месяца отобрал нескольких, столь же практичных и не нашедших себе применение ни в космосе, ни на Земле человек, вскоре составивших костяк того, что получило название секция 31.

Маркус мрачно ухмыльнулся.

Напрасно офицеры и преподаватели академии Звездного флота наперебой пели о том, что Федерация – мирное содружество планет, стремящееся к дружбе и познанию. Пять лет, потраченные на поиски и обучение высококлассных агентов, способных, не задавая лишних вопросов, за несколько часов стереть с лица Земли и ее межвездных колоний, а также планет – космических врагов и союзников целые районы, перемешивая, путая и заново формируя политические альянсы, международные и межпланетные отношения и военные доктрины, научили его тому, что добрые намерения у главного входа ничего не стоят, если не следишь за пожарными выходами.

Официально секция 31 считалась дополнительным подразделением, созданным на случай непредвиденной инопланетной угрозы и местом, куда ссылают не слишком талантливых и часто совершенно непригодных к обычной службе курсантов Звездного флота.

Ирония состояла в том, что так оно и было.

Годами следя за тем, как к нему стекаются физически слабые, но терпеливые, недостаточно умные, но исполнительные, неповоротливые, но злопамятные, адмирал Маркус только головой качал, думая о том, какими идиотами нужно быть, чтобы упустить из виду весь этот потенциал.

Академия и Звездный флот ценили исключительных.

Им невдомек было, на что способны середнячки.

Яростные и упрямые, вечно отстающие, отвергнутые звездным небом, они достигали совершенства в искусстве приспосабливаться в полумраке подземной норы. Там, внизу, они становились неуязвимыми.

И Маркус их боялся.

Собственно, это он считал своим самым главным достижением.

Коммуникатор на столе снова запищал, но адмирал, даже не поинтересовавшись, кто это, не глядя сбросил звонок.

Конечно, приходилось выбирать лидеров. Тех, кто был умен, хитер, силен и способен если не обыграть самого адмирала, то хотя бы догнать его по сумме очков. За такими приходилось следить вдвое внимательнее, но и результаты их работы ошеломляли.

А уж о том, чтобы обеспечить правильную трактовку этих результатов и, разумеется, правильную информацию об их авторстве в штабе, адмирал научился заботиться быстро.

Это позволяло постоянно пользоваться услугами лучших специалистов и обеспечивало регулярную ротацию кадров.

Все должна была изменить война с клингонами. Маркус прекрасно понимал, что это огромный, беспрецедентный риск, игра ва-банк, в которой он или получит все, или, в лучшем случае, окажется на скамье подсудимых военного трибунала, на котором с его стороны предсказуемо не окажется ни одного свидетеля.

Разве он не позаботился об этом?

Именно поэтому война с клингонами была так важна, именно поэтому начать ее следовало как можно скорее, и именно поэтому так много зависело от исхода сегодняшнего дня.

Адмирал бросил нетерпеливый взгляд на переговорное устройство на своем столе. Едва ли они станут связываться с ним по официальному каналу связи, но в случае, если операция провалится...

Маркус выпрямился.

Этот агент еще никогда не проваливал операций.

Странное чувство внезапно посетило его – похожее то ли на сожаление, то ли на беспричинный восторг. С самого начала, как только он увидел этого человека, оно неотступно преследовало его, и адмирал не мог понять почему. У него не было привычки испытывать восхищение или, упаси Боже, удовольствие при виде того, как его сотрудники выполняют задания и, уж тем более, он не увлекался их личностными качествами. Их роль заключалась в том, чтобы делать работу, которая создана для таких, как они: темную, неприятную и грязную. Это было дело, которому можно научиться, и ни в коем случае не нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

Адмирал оперся локтями на стол и переплел пальцы рук.

Он выбрал этого человека совсем не так, как остальных. Он не был мелким, отверженным, отщепенцем или тем, кому требовалась для собственного душевного равновесия секция 31.

Он был тем, в ком нуждалась секция 31.

И это впервые за много лет поставило под сомнение необходимость ее существования.

Маркус сжал руки почти до хруста в костях. Сегодня странно было об этом вспоминать, но он... _активировал_ его для одной-единственной операции. Всего одной, больше из любопытства, желая посмотреть, так ли он хорош, как об этом написано в старых отчетах, или это все та же глупая увлеченность «человеческим гением», что мешала преподавателям академии Звездного флота видеть дальше своего носа.

Одна операция. Почти что тренировочный трек. И, убедившись, что в нем, как и в других, нет ничего особенного, просто снять его с дистанции.

Если бы только все, что он делал, он не делал с такой поразительной легкостью, уверенностью и спокойным расчетливым пониманием как необходимых средств, так и возможных последствий, с безупречной грацией в каждом жесте и с мастерски скрываемым, но оттого еще более ощутимым презрением к самому адмиралу и его людям.

Тысячу раз адмирал хотел прихлопнуть его, как муху, и тысячу раз останавливался, убеждая себя, что еще рано, что нужно закончить еще один проект, и еще, и еще...

Пока не пришло время операции на Праксисе, когда он понял: сейчас или никогда. Идеально продуманная комбинация, предполагающая одновременно удар по тылам потенциального противника и возможность решить давно назревшую проблему внутри. Спутник Кроноса Праксис, главный источник полезных ископаемых и стратегический объект империи клингонов, был одной из самых охраняемых и опасных баз в разведанном Федерацией секторе ближнего космоса. Любой, кто попытался бы хотя бы разрушить его инфраструктуру, не говоря уже о нанесении планете серьезных повреждений, практически не имел шансов выбраться оттуда живым.

Маркус решил уничтожить Праксис.

Для этого он разработал план операции, включавший в себя наглую диверсию с использованием современных разработанных секцией 31 специальных вооружений, результатом которой должно было стать полное разрушение с превращением целого спутника в груду бесполезных метеоритов. Проблема была в том, что после установки зарядов, которые должны будут взорваться и запустить реакцию уничтожения, у выполняющего миссию агента оставалось не больше десяти секунд для того, чтобы покинуть планету. Разумеется, ему обещали, что транспортируют его оттуда за пять секунд до взрыва. Но что такое обещание, когда на карту поставлены государственные интересы?

Другого случая избавиться от раздражающе эффективного агента, который, к тому же, в любой момент может получить более привлекательное предложение от кого-то из коллег и ближайших соратников Маркуса (секция 31 была не самым престижным, но, несомненно, важным подразделением, и он никогда не сбрасывал со счетов подковерную борьбу), могло и не представиться. Да и реализация глобального плана по развязыванию галактической войны с клингонами находилась на стадии завершения, так что он (странно, но Маркус даже наедине с собой и в мыслях старался не называть его имя) был больше не нужен.

Неужели он все-таки сожалеет?

Что ж... Маркус усмехнулся. Надо признать, что, разрушая чужую империю, он жертвовал одним из главных ресурсов своей собственной. И даже если...

Стацинарный коммуникатор на столе зажужжал голосом секретаря:

– К вам лейтенант Эрнст Фоули, адмирал.

Маркус вздрогнул. На миг комната вновь подернулась жаркой золотой дымкой, и всего несколько секунд отделяли его от того, чтобы узнать, было ли это фальшивое сияние или золото победы.

– Пусть войдет.

Дверь отворилась, и в комнату вошел невысокий человек в форме офицера Звездного флота, худощавый и в очках. Сдержанно поздоровавшись, он подошел к столу, за которым сидел адмирал, и остановился, ожидая приглашения присесть.

– Прошу вас, Фоули, – Маркус кивнул на кресло, стоящее перед адмиральским столом. – У вас есть новости?

– Да, адмирал. – голос Фоули звучал плоско и глухо, как тонкая деревянная поверхность или звук далеких шагов.

– И? – Маркус был не в том настроении, чтобы разводить церемонии.

– Все получилось, адмирал. Полный успех. – Фоули снял очки, протер их и снова надел. – Праксис уничтожен. Клингоны деморализованы. Федерация вне подозрений. 

Маркус откинулся на спинку кресла и наморщил лоб.

– Исполнитель?

– Ликвидирован.

– Вы в этом уверены?

– Совершенно. Взрыв спутника сопровождался пожаром, моментально охватившим всю планету. Никто не смог бы выжить в таких условиях.

– При нем не было портативного транспортера?

– Мы об этом позаботились.

Некоторое время в комнате было тихо. Адмирал смотрел на Фоули, ища у того на лице признаки удовлетворения или, по крайней мере, спокойствия того рода, какое бывает у людей, правильно выполнивших поставленную задачу. Но лицо агента было бесстрастным и не тронутым никакими эмоциями, как песчаный пейзаж необитаемого мира.

Внезапно адмирала охватила сумасшедшая тоска.

Не дать им себя съесть. Не дать им... и это все?! – устало подумал он, но, пересилив себя, вперился глазами в зрачки сидящего перед ним офицера и проговорил раздельно и ясно:

– Вы знаете, Фоули, что я лишен подозрительности в той ее форме, которая заставляет беспрестанно контролировать все и вся, но также вам известно, на что способен агент Мейн-кун и что, когда речь идет о нем, любые, я подчеркиваю, любые меры безопасности могут оказаться недостаточными.

Фоули коротко кивнул.

– Я знаю, адмирал. Но в этот раз вы можете быть абсолютно уверены: Мейн-кун обезврежен.

И снова возникла та же тишина, разъединяя их в еще большей степени, чем это уже сделали должность, ранг и хорошо известная обоим взаимная неприязнь.

Уже желая избавиться от гостя, чьего прихода ждал целый день, Маркус забарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Он точно не вернется?

– Вероятность в пределах статистической погрешности.

Только примитивной иронии ему и не хватало. 

Маркус испытующе посмотрел на агента.

– Хорошо, Фоули, можете идти.

– Да, сэр.

Дверь захлопнулась, и адмирал снова остался наедине с ярким солнцем и непонятным разочарованием в груди.

***

Вечер застал адмирала в том же кабинете, сидящим за столом и равнодушно наблюдающим за тем, как медленно темнеет падающая от окна тень от жалюзи.

Он не заметил, как наступили сумерки.

Победа ползала по кабинету бесшумной ящерицей и сардонически скалила зубы.

Маркус моргнул и потянулся рукой к старомодной изящной лампе на столе. С возрастом он начал испытывать симпатию к таким малофункциональным, но, несомненно, красивым вещам из прошлого века.

Мягкий желтоватый свет озарил элегантное официозное помещение, не сумев, однако, разогнать все тени, тем не менее...

Тем не менее, он умудрился задеть нечто в дальнем углу.

Даже не задеть, а просто слегка оцарапать.

Темный силуэт, застывший в кресле и с обманчивым спокойствием, словно брошенный старинный пиджак, под стать лампе, уверенно отшвырнувший свою невидимость.

Маркус побледнел.

– Празднуете, адмирал? – в светском тоне посетителя поблескивали издевательские нотки.

– Ты. – Бездонная усталость и гнев навалились на адмирала одновременно, и он забыл о том, что сидит безоружный в закрытом кабинете, возможно, один на целом этаже, с человеком, которого считает своим главным врагом. Он приподнялся из-за стола и, уперевшись ладонями в пластиковую поверхность, впился взглядом в темную фигуру, все еще стоящую за пределами светового пятна, скорее, угадывая, чем видя выражение кошачьих глаз и странный изгиб неподвижных губ.

– Ты. – повторил глава Звездного флота. Он подавил желание изо всех сил стукнуть кулаком по столу и медленно, словно это давалось ему с большим трудом, произнес: – Как?

– Когда имеешь дело с генетически модифицированными людьми, адмирал, нужно быть готовым к неожиданностям.

– Ты – не человек, – прорычал Маркус, падая обратно в кресло.

– Вопрос определений, – пожал плечами гость, – всего лишь, возможно... дело личного восприятия.

– Зачем ты пришел? – глухо спросил Маркус, опустив голову, чтобы перевести дыхание, и уже зная ответ.

Агент вышел из тени и приветливо улыбнулся.

– Я пришел сказать, что ваше задание выполнено, адмирал, и я жду новых поручений.


	4. «Мы созданы из вещества того же, что наши сны»

_U. S. S. «Возмездие», 23 сентября 2259 года, 21.30 по корабельному времени_

Работать с Ханом было невозможно. Эстер отложила в сторону падд и потерла воспаленные глаза. После того, как она по его просьбе прилежно влезла в базу клингонского орбитального патруля и вычистила ее от всех следов информации о дрейфующих в нейтральной зоне кораблях, он, сухо поблагодарив ее, сбросил на ее планшет несколько объемных пакетов данных, касающихся навигационной системы «Возмездия» и, ничего не объясняя, собрался вернуться к собственной работе. Эстер не сдвинулась с места, терпеливо ожидая продолжения.

– Расшифруете, обработаете и пришлете мне, – коротко сказал он и снова углубился в расчеты, за которыми она его застала. – Берите столько времени, сколько вам нужно, но если не уложитесь к сегодняшнему вечеру, я буду очень удивлен.

Эстер фыркнула.

Звучит одинаково нелепо и как шпилька, и как комплимент. Очень смешно. Однако комментировать сказанное, кажется, было себе дороже, и она, подхватив планшет, так же сухо кивнула и отправилась в свою каюту.

Неприятности начались позже, когда она открыла первые файлы и увидела, что система не просто заражена вирусом, но полностью переписана, так что невозможно понять, где добавленные данные, а где – исходный код. Попытки проанализировать несколько модулей с целью выявить аналогии, не дали никаких результатов. Промучившись несколько часов, Эстер вновь поднялась на мостик к Хану и предложила ему просмотреть программу вместе.

По наивности ли, или просто от того, что привыкла, работая в Звездном флоте, опираться на поддержку коллег, всегда встречая желание помочь и готовность коллективно искать решения, Эстер полагала, что и с Ханом выйдет так же. Но Хан был требователен, активен, он сходу брал сумасшедший темп и не всегда заботился о том, чтобы следить, успевает ли за ним его ассистентка. Большинство вопросов, которые она задавала, казались ему примитивными, и, хотя прямо он этого не говорил, нарастающее раздражение в его глазах было более чем красноречивым.

Первый вариант анализа он вернул ей молча, отчеркнув явные ошибки.

Второй вариант («Я жду вас здесь же через полтора часа, мисс Милн!») достался ей с чуть меньшим количеством пометок и пояснениями.

Наконец, третий он принял у нее и, критически просмотрев, бесстрастно сообщил, что считает его вполне удовлетворительным.

Больше он ничего не сказал, и Эстер, решив, что, раз уж она выполнила на сегодня критическую норму (как правило, подобный объем работы в Звездном флоте выполнял средних размеров аналитический отдел в течение двух-трех дней) сверхчеловеческих заданий, теперь вполне можно пойти к себе и отдохнуть.

Писк личного компьютера в ее каюте отвлек ее от мыслей о горячем душе и спокойном вечере, в котором не будет цифр, шифров, паролей и циклических защитных слоев. В ярости хлопнув по кнопке ответа на звонок, Эстер воззрилась на возникшее на экране лицо Хана.

– Мисс Милн, – Хан выглядел таким же сосредоточенным и отстраненным, как полчаса назад, когда она покинула мостик.

– Да, мистер Сингх, – Эстер изо всех сил старалась не выдать своего раздражения.

Вероятно, это было следствием эффекта, который давала неоткалиброванная матрица жидкокристаллического экрана, но глаза Хана выглядели сейчас ярко-зелеными, и от этого его лицо казалось еще более странным, чем обычно. Эстер нахмурилась. Никто не назвал бы Хана красивым, но в этот момент перед ней на экране было абсолютно незнакомое, почти мифическое существо.

– Прошу прощения, если нарушил ваше одиночество или отвлек от важных дел, – голос Хана заставил ее опомниться и вновь сосредоточиться на теме разговора. Он был абсолютно серьезным, и только это не позволило Эстер решить, что в конце этого изнурительного дня, полного напряженных вычислений, совершенных и исправляемых ошибок и безумной усталости, он в довершение всего не решил над ней поиздеваться.

– Все в порядке, мистер Сингх, – Эстер невольно улыбнулась. Внезапно ей захотелось поддразнить его, – учитывая наше с вами положение и то, насколько узка в моем случае вилка между помощницей и пленницей, вы имеете полное право врываться в мой эфир и требовать внимания.

В глазах Хана промелькнула улыбка.

– Если так, готов взять свои слова обратно, – весело ответил он. – Хотя, должен признаться, активный поиск внимания – это несколько не в моем стиле. Впрочем, мои представления об этом наверняка кажутся старомодными с вашей точки зрения.

Эстер прикрыла глаза. Желание засмеяться во весь голос стало практически невыносимым. Она наморщила нос.

– Я искренне надеюсь, что вы звоните не для того, чтобы сказать, что у вас имеется для меня еще полтонны важной информации, которую нужно обработать за пятнадцать минут. В отличие от вас, у меня имеется предел прочности.

Хан внимательно смотрел на нее. Цепкий острый взгляд будто искал что-то в ее лице, сверяясь с какими-то своими, одному ему понятными мыслями и убеждаясь в справедливости предположений.

– У всех имеется предел прочности, мисс Милн. У меня он более высокий, чем у представителей вашего вида, только и всего. – наконец, сказал он. – Я хочу поблагодарить вас, Эстер, – неожиданно добавил он. – Я понимаю, насколько сложно работать в таких условиях и не строю иллюзий относительно удобства сотрудничества со мной. Вы проделали большую работу, и можете быть уверены, что без вашего участия спасение обоих кораблей было бы невозможным. На сегодня у меня больше нет для вас заданий. Еще раз спасибо и можете быть свободны, – Хан улыбнулся и прервал связь.

Эстер сидела, в изумлении глядя на погасший экран. Надеюсь, что это не бред от переутомления, философски подумала она и, поднявшись из кресла, в котором сидела, разговаривая с Ханом, отправилась в душ.

Если повезет, организм, измученный переутомлением, не вздумает бодрствовать на автопилоте и позволит ей как следует поспать. Она взглянула на электронное табло, висящее на стене. 22.00 по корабельному времени.

Она вошла в полупрозрачную кабину и с наслаждением включила воду.

***

_U. S. S. «Возмездие», 24 сентября 2259 года, 7.00 по корабельному времени_

Эстер проснулась от сигнала коммуникатора, – истошно вопившее устройство ворвалось в ее сознание, сминая хрупкое сновидение, которое по каким-то причинам крайне важно было досмотреть. Негромко выругавшись, девушка подтянула к себе гаджет и, не посмотрев, кто звонит, подняла трубку.

– Мисс Милн? Как у вас дела? – жизнерадостный голос Кирка выводил из себя не хуже раннего пробуждения. – Наш пленник не откусил вам голову?

Уж лучше бы откусил, хмуро подумала Эстер и принялась выбираться из постели.

– Доброе утро, капитан Кирк. Благодарю вас, все в порядке. – спокойно сказала она. – Работа продвигается полным ходом. Но почему вы звоните по этой линии? – внезапно удивилась девушка. – Насколько я помню, ваш... коллега дал вам доступ к зашифрованному каналу связи.

– Да, конечно, но, видите ли, – голос Кирка сделался виноватым. – Мне хотелось поговорить с вами… Я… вы понимаете…

Он проверяет Хана, недовольно подумала Эстер, хочет быть уверен, что тот не лжет. Значит, вы хотели поговорить, капитан? Или это коммандер Спок вас надоумил? Неожиданно ее охватила злость. Господи, хотя бы врать как следует научились.

В одно мгновение стряхнув с себя остатки сна, Эстер подошла к компьютеру и, нажав на кнопку включения, ясно и четко проговорила в коммуникатор:

– Капитан, если вы желаете узнать, как обстоят дела с моим внеочередным заданием, вам лучше поговорить с его куратором. Уверена, от него вы получите более полную информацию, – и резко захлопнула крышку.

Усевшись за стол и глядя, как загружается на экране компьютера стандартная панель для начала работы, она набрала пароль и, открыв окно мессенджера, быстро написала:

«Мне нужен код для защиты линии моего коммуникатора. А также секретный протокол и матрица для черного списка.»

Подумав секунду, она послала вдогонку еще одно сообщение:

«Если вам будет звонить капитан Кирк, скажите, что мой коммуникатор неисправен.»

Она откинулась на спинку стула и принялась ждать.

Через пять минут пришел ответ.

«Мисс Милн, кто я, по-вашему, программист-фрилансер? Напишите сами.»

Эстер хмыкнула.

«Кто такой фрилансер?»

«Тот, кто выполняет дурацкие просьбы и тратит свое время на написание элементарных приложений.»

Минута промедления.

«Для чего вам?»

Эстер закатила глаза.

«А вы как думаете?»

Мессенджер молчал почти пять минут, затем на экране высветилось сообщение, состоящее всего из одного слова:

«Поднимитесь.»

Эстер улыбнулась и, отключив программу и переведя компьютер в спящий режим, отправилась собираться. А коммуникатор можно оставить здесь, удовлетворенно подумала она.

***

Войдя на мостик, Эстер задержалась в дверях, глядя на то, как Хан, окруженный сложными схемами и мигающими мониторами, легкими движениями пальцев перебрасывает данные с одного компьютера на другой. Колдует, подумала она и улыбнулась своей мысли. Положив ладонь на переборку рядом с дверьми, она постучала по ней, давая знать, что она здесь.

– Капитан Кирк решил выступить в роли дуэньи? – не оборачиваясь и не прерывая своего занятия, спросил Хан.

– Скорее уж, шпиона-неудачника, – усмехнулась Эстер. Она оглянулась вокруг, поискав глазами, где бы присесть, и в конце концов остановила свой выбор на кресле старшего помощника.

Хан оторвался от приборной панели и, бросив расчеты, полностью развернулся к ней.

– Желаете, чтобы доблестный капитан, попытавшись дозвониться до вас, наткнулся на защиту, незнакомую, но несомненно узнаваемую? – насмешливо спросил он.

– Да, – сказала Эстер. – Вы можете это устроить?

– Могу, конечно, – утвердительно кивнул Хан. – Но зачем это мне?

Эстер не удержалась и расплылась в улыбке.

Хан несколько секунд молча разглядывал ее, а затем сказал:

– Принесите мне ваш коммуникатор, я настрою его и перепрограммирую. У вас есть какие-то особые пожелания? – в его глазах запрыгали смешинки.

– На ваше усмотрение, – в тон ему ответила Эстер. – И да, мистер Сингх…

– Хан.

Эстер вопросительно подняла бровь.

– Так короче и удобнее. – Хан потянулся в своем кресле и вновь развернулся к управляющей консоли. – Что-нибудь еще?

Он сидел прямо напротив нее, так что его профиль отчетливо вырисовывался на фоне противоположной переборки, глубокого синего цвета, лишь немногим светлее вечернего неба, каким оно бывает в жаркие летние месяцы. Внезапно у Эстер возникло сильное ощущение, похожее то ли на дежа вю, то ли на воспоминание – как будто в ее голове заиграла знакомая музыка, принадлежность и авторство которой ей было ни за что не угадать.

Кого он мне напоминает?

– Мисс Милн?

Несколько раз моргнув, она вернулась к действительности.

– Эстер, – она задумчиво посмотрела на него, – сокращается до Терри. Можете называть меня так. Я никогда не любила полные имена.

Хан коротко кивнул и вернулся к показаниям на консоли, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Терри тихонько хмыкнула и двинулась к выходу. В конце концов, она еще не завтракала.

***

_U. S. S. «Возмездие», 25 сентября 2259 года, 03.00 по корабельному времени_

... Терри снился сон. Она стояла посреди огромной библиотеки, похожей на чашу с вогнутыми краями. Стенки чаши были сплошь заставлены книгами, и всюду, куда бы она ни посмотрела, ее взгляд наталкивался на новенькие разноцветные корешки томов. Странно, подумала Терри, – бумажные книги перестали издаваться массовыми тиражами еще в конце XXII века. Откуда же здесь столько свежеотпечатанных книг? Она подошла к ближайшей стене или, вернее, к той части сферы, фантастического мыльного пузыря, в котором она находилась, и потрогала рукой один из корешков. Он был темно-зеленого цвета, и на нем золотистыми буквами была вытиснена надпись на незнакомом языке. Терри бессознательно потянула за корешок… и проснулась.

Она не стала включать свет. Лежа в кровати с открытыми глазами, Терри рассматривала потолок. Этот сон снился ей уже не в первый раз. Сейчас, поразмыслив как следует, она поняла, что именно это непонятное сновидение вчера утром прервал капитан Кирк своим ранним неожиданным звонком. Терри сменила положение, натянув повыше одеяло и повернувшись набок. Сон не был страшным или тревожным, но он вызывал отчетливое желание открыть и разгадать себя, в то же время, струясь и не даваясь в руки, появляясь из ниоткуда и оставаясь на периферии сознания, но моментально ускользая, стоило попытаться схватить его за хвост.

Поворочавшись еще несколько минут и поняв, что заснуть снова ей, по-видимому, не удастся, Терри все-таки включила свет и потянулась за паддом, желая скоротать время до утра.

***

_U. S. S. «Возмездие», 25 сентября 2259 года, 08.00 по корабельному времени_

Терри вошла на мостик и, не здороваясь, уселась в кресло напротив Хана. Тот никак не отреагировал на ее демонстративное появление и лишь приглашающе махнул рукой, давая понять, что готов выслушать ее. Терри покосилась на консольную панель перед ним, на которой стояла чашка горячего кофе. Судя по всему, далеко не первая за сегодня. Похоже, он тоже не спал.

– Система отторгает мои вмешательства, придется все начинать сначала, – подтвердил Хан ее догадки. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, проведя ладонью по лицу. – Что у вас?

– В информатории Федерации нет никаких сведений о проекте под названием «Гетерозис», о котором вы рассказали капитану Кирку, так же, как об осужденных на ссылку в криосне представителях генетически модифицированных людей, – без предисловий сказала Терри. – И в секретных документах секции 31 тоже, – добавила она, увидев нетерпеливое выражение на его лице. – Вчера мне не спалось, – она на секунду запнулась, но тут же взяла себя в руки и продолжила, – а так как я уже давно хотела узнать больше об этом, я отправилась за информацией в сеть. И ничего не нашла. Нигде. Даже упоминаний. Такое впечатление, что этот проект вообще никогда не существовал. Как такое возможно?

Хан внимательно смотрел на нее.

– Информация устаревает. Ее стирают, заменяют, утилизируют, – бесстрастно сказал он. – Это происходило триста лет назад. Вряд ли сейчас те документы могут быть кому-то интересны. Исключением был адмирал Маркус, но на то оно и исключение, чтобы подтверждать всеобщее правило. Человеческое равнодушие…

– Равнодушие не означает удаления всех данных, – покачала головой Терри. – В информатории годами – веками хранится мусор, к которому не только никто не обращается, но, скорее всего, и не обратится никогда: история полинезийской кухни XVIII века, правила использования презервативов в условиях тундры, списки бейсбольных команд Беркли за 1981 год… И никто не удаляет эту информацию. Никто ею просто не занимается. А здесь речь идет о масштабном проекте по выведению новой расы людей, проекте, в котором были задействованы десятки ученых, сотни подопытных и несколько научных лабораторий, и все данные, полученные в результате этого колоссального эксперимента, были просто так взяты и уничтожены?

– Терри, что вы хотите от меня?

Она выпрямилась в кресле и посмотрела на него с вызовом.

– Хотите знать, что я думаю? – ее глаза светились причудливой смесью сомнения и любопытства.

Хан смотрел на нее с выражением любезного интереса.

– Я думаю, что здесь что-то не так. Если кто-то уничтожил все данные, которые могли иметь какое-то отношение к «Гетерозису», это может означать, что либо этот проект кому-то очень сильно мешал, либо дело вообще не в генномодифицированных людях.

Глаза Хана неожиданно вспыхнули странным огнем.

– Вы полагаете? – медленно спросил он.

– Я почти уверена, – Терри положила ногу на ногу и оперлась на спинку кресла, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как изменяется его настроение и чувствуя, что она неожиданно оказалась невероятно близко к разгадке, и в то же время, ее не покидало ощущение, словно она что-то упускает, находясь буквально в шаге от правильного ответа и не замечая того, что видит прямо перед собой.

Хан не отвечал, и несколько минут они просто сидели в тишине.

– Вы ищете не там, Терри, – очень мягко сказал он, когда она уже готова была нарушить молчание и потребовать от него поделиться той информацией, которая была известна ему. Она и сама не знала, почему ей было так важно узнать больше о проекте «Гетерозис» – отчего-то эта тема казалась ей тем самым нужным кусочком, ключом, который способен рассказать нечто не только о Хане, но и о многом другом, что без этого было бы утрачено или оставалось в тени.

Она молча подняла на него глаза. Почему-то ее не удивило, что Хан подумал о том же, о чем и она. И, как она теперь начала понимать, он совершенно не намерен был упрощать ей задачу. Но и она была не из тех, кто так легко сдается.

– Вы подошли близко, ближе, чем кто-либо из тех, кто интересовался этой историей, – улыбнулся Хан в ответ на возникшую упрямую решимость в ее глазах. – И, в отличие от вашего капитана, – он скептически хмыкнул, – умеете задавать действительно правильные вопросы. – Остановившись, Хан бросил взгляд на приборную панель и, словно вспомнив о своих собственных делах, сказал: – К сожалению, у меня нет времени на то, чтобы разбираться с ними прямо сейчас. Нам все еще нужно выбираться из этого клингонского захолустья, – с досадой сказал он. – Пока вы не нужны мне в качестве помощницы, поэтому можете развлекаться, как вам хочется. Как только найдете что-то, приходите.

Терри сердито сжала кулаки. Ну, хорошо. Церемонно поклонившись, она встала и направилась к выходу.

– Терри, когда вы найдете ответ, – а вы его найдете, в этом я не сомневаюсь, – догнал ее голос Хана уже у дверей, – вы поймете, почему я не хотел говорить с вами об этом. Желаю удачи.

Терри задумчиво кивнула и вышла в неярко освещенный коридор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Мы созданы из вещества того же, что наши сны» - В. Шекспир, «Буря», акт IV, сцена 1.


	5. Глаз циклона

_U. S. S. «Энтерпрайз», 25 сентября 2259 года, 12.00 по корабельному времени_

Джеймс Т. Кирк сидел в капитанском кресле и рассеянно щелкал кнопками коммуникатора. Вот уже несколько часов на все попытки набрать Эстер Милн устройство отвечало одно и то же: «С вашего номера поступило слишком много звонков. Докажите, что вы – не робот». Далее на экран выводилось окно, в котором предлагалось решить дифференциальное уравнение с интегрирующим множителем. В сотый раз прослушав ту же мантру, Кирк в сердцах закрыл коммуникатор и обратился к копошащемуся за пультом Павлу Чехову, которому он днем ранее поручил настроить выход из системы видеонаблюдения корабля напрямую на его терминал:

– Мистер Чехов, у вас есть новости?

– Нет, капитан, – юный энсин выглядел на удивление флегматичным и даже подавленным, что настолько не вписывалось в образ жизнерадостного и всегда готового к приключениям и новым загадкам Павла, что Кирк насторожился:

– Точно никаких новостей?

– Нет, сэр, – Павел оторвал взгляд от панели перед собой и посмотрел на Кирка с выражением усталого путника в пустыне, которому давно уже даже не снится возможность испить благодатной прохладной воды.

Ясно, подумал Кирк. С тех пор, как на борт вернулся Скотти и инженерный отсек вновь получил своего обожаемого начальника службы, Чехов, вынужденный вновь занять прежнее место навигатора, – все равно что быть сосланным в пространство сухих схем и маршрутов из таинственного механического мира, в котором билось сердце «Энтерпрайз», – погрузился в черную меланхолию.

Впрочем, не он один.

По прошествии трех дней с момента, когда вся их компания оказалась в клингонской нейтральной зоне, моральный дух команды, по оценкам Кирка, упал беспрецедентно низко.

И это было понятно. Экипаж «Энтерпрайз» привык к трудностям и опасностям, он был готов встретить любые невзгоды, жестоких врагов и самые непредсказуемые ситуации лицом к лицу, но, как и его капитан, совершенно не выносил рутины и вынужденного бездействия.

Преисполнившись жалости к Чехову, Кирк готов был уже отдать ему распоряжение отправляться в инженерный отсек, чтобы «помочь мистеру Скотту, который остро нуждается в живой силе» (что было абсолютной ложью: во-первых, Скотти отлично справлялся, а, во-вторых, у него и без Чехова было достаточно рабочих рук; но не оставлять же ребенка мучиться), но неожиданно на пути его добрых намерений возник появившийся на мостике Спок.

– Мистер Спок! – Кирк подчеркнуто любезно поприветствовал своего старшего помощника, втайне надеясь, что тот, все утро занимавшийся инспектированием службы безопасности, обнаружил какую-нибудь нестыковку в ее работе. Безразлично где, подумал Кирк, машинально открывая коммуникатор и вновь набирая номер Эстер Милн. Под приглушенное бормотание «С вашего номера поступило слишком много звонков…» Джим почти с мольбой уставился на Спока и спросил:

– Как вы оцениваете обстановку на ключевых постах службы безопасности? Проблемы, сбои в работе, подозрения на диверсии?

– Никаких проблем, капитан. Все сотрудники работают в штатном режиме, – бесстрастно ответил Спок, и всего на одно мгновение Кирку показалось, что в его голосе также проклюнулся оттенок сожаления.

Джим с досадой закрыл коммуникатор и, дождавшись, пока Спок займет свое место у консоли управления, уточнил:

– Адмирал Маркус?

– Режим содержания адмирала остается прежним. – отрапортовал Спок. – За истекшие сутки не было зафиксировано никаких чрезвычайных ситуаций, включающих попытки побега либо покушения на жизнь и здоровье арестованного.

Кирк устало сжал зубы. Внезапно он подумал, что это затишье может быть неспроста. Как-то давно, еще во время учебы в академии, ему попалась на глаза книга какого-то древнего философа – китайца, кажется, – из тех, которые любит Спок, – заумная, длинная и сплошь состоящая из странных метафор. В ней говорилось о разных способах ведения войны. Большинство описаний были нудными и замысловатыми, и поэтому молодой кадет их не запомнил. Но одна из стратегий отчего-то запала ему в память. Она предписывала не совершать никаких явственных военных действий, в течение долгого времени сохраняя спокойствие и выматывая другую сторону ожиданием. По задумке автора трактата, рано или поздно в такой ситуации у противника должны сдать нервы, и он совершит какую-нибудь ошибку, которой можно воспользоваться.

Наше положение отлично подходит для этого, с тоской подумал Кирк, –какова бы ни была конечная цель диверсантов – агентов Маркуса или тех, кто хотел его уничтожить, – они вполне могли рассуждать сходным образом.

Эта мысль окончательно испортила ему настроение.

Рассеянно повертев в руках коммуникатор, от которого уже не надеялся добиться нормального ответа, Кирк встал и, кивнув Споку и передав ему вахту, быстрыми шагами направился к турболифту.

Путь до капитанской каюты не занял много времени, но состояние Кирка, колеблющееся от сердитой взвинченности до отрешенной усталости, сделало его томительно долгим. Закрыв за собой дверь и потратив еще несколько минут на то, чтобы выместить свою ярость на ни в чем не повинных подушках на диване в гостиной, он почти успокоился и, подойдя к столу, взялся за падд и набрал пароль зашифрованной сети для связи с Ханом.

После нескольких длинных гудков на экране появилось знакомое бледное лицо.

– Капитан?

Кирк подтянул к себе стул и, усевшись за стол, установил падд перед собой и некоторое время просто сидел, глядя на экран.

Хан придвинулся ближе к монитору.

– Капитан, у вас какие-то проблемы?

Кирк усмехнулся. Вся эта миссия – одна сплошная проблема.

Джим потер рукой лоб. Растерянность и неуверенность в себе были редкими гостями в его душе, и потому сильно сбивали с толку. И совершенно точно Хан был не тем человеком, с которым он хотел и был готов это обсуждать, но, в конце концов, все они были сейчас не там и не в том состоянии, в котором им следовало бы быть.

– Я застрял. – утомленно сказал он. – Мой корабль висит в космосе, не имея возможности двигаться, за мной больше четырехсот человек экипажа, которым я, – Кирк чуть дернулся, коснувшись выреза свитера у горла, – не могу гарантировать выживание, вдобавок у меня на борту диверсант, о котором я не знаю ничего, в то время, как он, скорее всего, знает обо мне все, что можно было узнать, имея уровень доступа сотрудников секции 31. – теперь он смотрел куда-то мимо Хана. – И даже если бы за последние три дня я научился подозревать каждого встречного, это бы мне все равно не помогло, потому что мне не в чем их подозревать – на корабле сплошная тишина! – под конец этого странного монолога в голосе Кирка зазвенело отчаяние.

Хан терпеливо слушал.

– Мы обшарили весь «Энтерпрайз» сверху донизу, проверили все, что только можно было проверить, каждые три часа меняем охрану у камеры адмирала Маркуса и активировали режим круглосуточного наблюдения. – чуть понизив тон, после паузы продолжил Кирк. – Все напрасно. Как думаешь, этого достаточно для того, чтобы чувствовать себя в полном дерьме?

Хан некоторое время молчал, глядя на него и легко постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, в котором сидел.

– Понимаю… – наконец, сказал он. – Вероятно, для человека с вашим характером и склонностями худшего испытания, чем пассивное ожидание нападения, придумать было нельзя. И они об этом знали.

Кирк автоматически отметил, что Хан почти дословно повторил то, о чем он думал, сидя в капитанском кресле и размышляя о том, чего хочет и к чему пытается склонить его скрывшийся в его команде таинственный враг.

– Вы проверяли дочь адмирала?

Кирк встрепенулся и тряхнул головой. Резкая перемена темы оказалась для него неожиданной.

– Нет. С чего бы?

Хан нахмурился и провел рукой по волосам.

– Судя по тому, что я видел, когда мы с вами попали на мостик этого корабля, – он обвел взглядом помещение вокруг себя, – она была или должна была быть на вашей стороне, – Хан помедлил, словно бы взвешивая внутри себя какие-то идеи, попеременно разглядывая их, сравнивая и подбрасывая аргументы на разные чаши весов.

– Но?.. – подтолкнул его Джим.

– Но она – его дочь, капитан. – спокойно ответил Хан. – Родственные связи сильнее профессиональных, вам это должно быть известно. – Он откинулся на спинку кресла и задумчиво сузил глаза. – Будь она членом вашего экипажа и обладай хотя бы минимальным общим с вами опытом, можно было бы рассчитывать на то, что она будет вам верна. Но ее имя появилось в базе данных вашего корабля буквально несколько дней назад.

И она попала ко мне по поддельному приказу, вспомнил Кирк. В голове неоновой вывеской вспыхнули давние слова Спока, сказанные в пылу спора и совсем по другому поводу: «Никогда не стоит доверять человеку, который вам однажды солгал, капитан». Джим крепко задумался. Возможно, с его стороны было странно или даже легкомысленно не проверить, чем занималась и с кем общалась все эти дни Кэрол Маркус. И все равно он не мог заставить себя считать ее предательницей. В конце концов, капитанскую интуицию никто не отменял, свирепо подумал он.

– Я верю ей, – твердо сказал Кирк, вновь посмотрев на Хана. – Возможно, ее отец не лучший из людей, но если бы не ее помощь и поддержка, кто знает, смогли бы мы вообще спастись?

Хан медленно кивнул. Ему был понятен ход мыслей Кирка, хоть он и не разделял его уверенности.

– Она – член вашей команды, и вам решать, как с ней поступать. – подытожил он. – Что касается всего остального, – ждите. Поверьте, их пространство для маневра сужается с каждым днем. И условия, в которых им приходится работать, становятся жестче и критичнее в тем большей степени, чем дольше вы сохраняете спокойствие. Эта стратегия может быть использована обеими сторонами, – улыбнулся Хан.

– Ладно, – решив, что пора заканчивать разговор, Кирк уже готов был отключиться, но вдруг вспомнил еще кое о чем. – Ты мне не скажешь, что это такое? – спросил он, повертев перед экраном коммуникатором, который все еще держал в левой руке.

– Полагаю, это ваше стандартное средство связи, капитан, – невинно ответил Хан.

– Да? И почему, когда я пытаюсь набрать с него Эстер Милн, оно отвечает мне… – Кирк запнулся, пытаясь воспроизвести реакцию коммуникатора, но, не сумев припомнить в точности содержание получаемого сообщения, бросил эту затею – какой-то бред?

На лице Хана появилось выражение, подозрительно похожее на скрытое самодовольство.

– Твоя работа, – вышел из себя Кирк.

– Я говорил мисс Милн, что ей лучше самой ставить блокировку, – ухмыльнулся Хан.

Кирк только рукой махнул.

Он уже собирался высказать все, что думает о самонадеянных аналитиках, телефонных аферах и не в меру активных сверхлюдях, но его отвлек раздавшийся внезапно звонок в дверь. Сердито зыркнув на Хана, Кирк оторвался от экрана и в раздражении пошел открывать.

«Надо было использовать панель дистационного управления», подумал он, когда увидел в непосредственной близости от себя встревоженное и усталое лицо Скотти. Похоже, начальнику инженерной службы нелегко давалась работа в авральном режиме. Хоть кому-то не приходится жаловаться на скуку, промелькнуло в голове у Кирка, но уже в следующее мгновение ему самому стало не до скептических комментариев.

– Капитан, сэр, – Скотти выглядел испуганным и шокированным. Он сделал паузу, пытаясь успокоить сбившееся дыхание; безуспешно. – У нас нештатная ситуация.

Спокойно, сказал себе Кирк. Его охватило лихорадочное волнение напополам с дрожью предвкушения. Наконец-то можно было прекратить изображать безмятежную деталь пейзажа и заняться чем-то стоящим.

– Доложите, что случилось, мистер Скотт. – его голос моментально обрел уверенность и властность опытного капитана, готового встретить опасности надвигающегося шторма.

– Кэрол Маркус, сэр, – чуть слышно сказал Скотти.

У Кирка упало сердце.

Знойное дыхание пустыни – образ, преследовавший его последние несколько дней, – моментально сменилось острым запахом озона. Он невольно оглянулся назад, туда, где на мониторе все еще оставалось изображение Хана, терпеливо ожидавшего его возвращения, и, сделав Скотти знак войти, подошел вплотную к столу, опершись на него рукой.

Кирк молча кивнул в сторону главного инженера, давая понять, что тот может говорить.

– Сегодня утром, когда Спок делал обход основных точек расположения охраны, он увидел, что один из модулей управления камерами наблюдения «отстает» по времени буквально на несколько секунд, – начал рассказывать Скотти. – Он позвонил мне и сказал об этом, но ни он, ни я не придали этому особого значения.

Кирк потрясенно посмотрел на него. Что значит, не придали значения? Ведь он же сказал – отмечать любые мелочи, пусть самые банальные и нелепые.

– Иногда при настройке или перезагрузке сложной электроники возникает остаточное эхо, которое заставляет все устройства, включенные в данную сеть, на доли секунды затормаживать или ускорять свою работу, – задумчиво сказал Хан, вновь приблизившийся почти вплотную к экрану и внимательно слушавший их разговор. – Вероятно, поэтому, – учитывая то, что на вашем корабле в аварийном режиме идут ремонтные работы, затрагивающие весь управляющий блок «Энтерпрайз», – ни мистер Скотт, ни ваш офицер по науке не заметили ничего странного.

– Это так, – печально сказал Скотти. Он казался расстроенным и пристыженным. – И все равно нам нет оправдания.

– Продолжай, – Кирк поднял руку, не желая тратить время на объяснения и самобичевание.

– Когда через пару часов я снова проверил эту базу, она работала как обычно, – идеально как часы, – продолжил Скотти. – И я решил, что зря перестраховываюсь. Но примерно через час мне позвонил Спок и сказал, что команда не может покинуть мостик, так как дверь заблокирована, ему не удается связаться с вами ни с собственного коммуникатора, ни через внутреннюю связь по кораблю, большая часть камер наблюдения не работает, и он не может найти дочь адмирала.

Если Кирк за что-то и был благодарен своему унылому детству в Айове, так это за подаренный ему отменный арсенал ругательств. Наскоро перебрав в голове несколько особо смачных из них, он вопросительно посмотрел на главного инженера:

– Почему вы решили, что это сделала она? Если камеры не работают, и никто ее не видел, то откуда такая мысль? Возможно, Кэрол, так же, как и экипаж на мостике, оказалась в ловушке.

– Это самое интересное, капитан. – Скотти протянул Джиму падд, который все это время держал в руках, и, коснувшись экрана, развернул на нем электронную схему расположения следящих устройств. Вглядевшись в нее, Кирк понял, что она интегрирована с планами внутренних помещений корабля.

– Это карта «Энтерпрайз», позволяющая отслеживать, что происходит с нашей девочкой в реальном времени, – объяснил Скотти. – К сожалению, как уже сказал Хан, из-за помех, которые создаются в результате ремонтных работ, она иногда чуток подтормаживает, поэтому Спок и вынужден проверять работу системы слежения и постов охраны лично, – быстро проговорил он. – Но кое-какие выводы можно сделать, даже если она совсем зависнет.

– Особенно, если она совсем зависнет, – низким голосом заметил Хан. – Вы отмечаете расположение людей на карте с помощью цветовых маркеров? – обращаясь к главному инженеру, добавил он.

– Да, – Скотти кивнул. – У каждого из членов команды – свой цвет, местонахождение каждого фиксируется тепловыми датчиками, передающими информацию на бортовой компьютер и оттуда – на терминал мистера Спока, и, если Паша уже закончил с наладкой нового модуля, то и ваш, капитан, – завершил он, глядя на Джима.

Кирк закусил губу. Как раз перед тем, как, по словам Скотти, система пошла вразнос, он покинул мостик и отправился к себе жаловаться на жизнь. Но он тут же одернул себя. Как раз то, что он в данный момент находится здесь, а не на мостике, – неважно по какой причине – давало им пусть небольшой, но шанс отыграть ситуацию в свою пользу.

– Если я правильно понимаю вас, мистер Скотт, – вновь вступил в разговор Хан, – на тот момент, когда мистер Спок связался с вами, все графики, кроме того, что отображает передвижения Кэрол Маркус, были более или менее хаотичными, и лишь тот, что показывал на схеме ее, оставался неизменным. – он сделал паузу, будто прикидывая что-то в уме. – Вероятно, это продолжалось на протяжении?..

– Как минимум двадцати минут, – упавшим голосом закончил за него Скотти.

Хан ничего не ответил и лишь пристально посмотрел на Кирка.

Джим провел рукой по лбу. Он стоял перед ними, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами, отлично понимая, что вот сейчас наступил тот момент, когда его способность выигрывать даже самые сложные партии при помощи наглости и непоколебимой уверенности в себе, а также упрямая и неукротимая вера в людей подвергаются наибольшим испытаниям за все время его капитанства.

Тот случай, когда вера в одного может стоить тебе многих жизней. Джим вновь опустился на стул, на котором сидел, когда появился Скотт. Напряжение, странным образом смешанное с нерешительностью, постепенно охватывало его. Кирк запустил руку в волосы. Нужно было что-то решать. Время уходило.

– Она может быть ранена или похищена, – понимающий взгляд Хана едва не лишил его остатков самообладания.

Но неожиданно смятение и боль, сомнения и горечь затихли, отступив на второй план, и внутри него воцарилось полное спокойствие.

Он будет действовать, как всегда.

– У тебя есть предположения о том, где она может быть? – отрывисто спросил Кирк у Скотти.

– Никаких, – Скотти устало пожал плечами. – Я даже не уверен, что исходная точка ее маркера, видимая на карте, соответствует действительности.

– Мисс Маркус… или кто-то другой, кому мог понадобиться контролируемый хаос на корабле, могла как просто остановить систему, так и запустить подпрограмму с ложной информацией, чтобы отправить вас по несуществующему следу, – заметил Хан.

Кирк не отвечал. Он думал. Джим знал «Энтерпрайз» как свои пять пальцев, не хуже ребенка, которого разбуди ночью – и он опишет отчий дом с точностью до детали. Имей он хоть малейшую зацепку, где искать, наверняка, был бы уже на нужном уровне. Но ситуацию затрудняло отсутствие хотя бы приблизительного представления о том, куда направилась Кэрол после того, как отключила камеры.

Он все еще не хотел верить, что она на стороне отца. Но если это так – она могла пойти только в одно место. Но прежде ей нужно было бы...

– Разделяемся, – приняв какое-то решение, наконец, сказал Кирк. – Я иду в сторону отсека с камерой адмирала и по дороге постараюсь выяснить, не было ли еще каких-то изменений в системе слежения, которых вы не заметили. Скотти, ты – в головной отсек. Освободи тех, кто на мостике, и отправьте кого-нибудь на технический уровень. Если люди адмирала собирались устроить еще одну диверсию, то сейчас идеальное время для того, чтобы сделать это, – мрачно добавил он.

Скотти кивнул и решительным шагом направился к двери.

– Хан, – обратился Кирк к внимательно слушавшему их обоих сверхчеловеку, – ты можешь связаться со Споком и узнать у него, как обстоят дела у тех, кто заперт в головном отсеке, и заодно – нет ли у него возможности проследить со своего компьютера за теми частями корабля, которые нам отсюда недоступны?

– Да, капитан, – Хан нажал несколько кнопок на панели управления и, быстро просмотрев какие-то файлы, заметил: – Если мои данные верны, компьютер первого помощника работает, но некоторые функции заблокированы. Мне понадобится пара минут, чтобы добраться до него.

Джим удовлетворенно покачал головой.

– Отлично. – Я пошел. – Он уже занес руку над экраном, чтобы закрыть окно видеосвязи, но тут ему пришло в голову кое-что еще. – Если люди Маркуса решатся атаковать, они могут попытаться прорваться к тебе на корабль, – сказал он. – Поэтому, на всякий случай, подними щиты.

– Принимается, капитан, – с невольной улыбкой сказал Хан, и Джим запоздало осознал, какую глупость только что сморозил.

– В общем, мы обо всем договорились, – бросил он и, скомканно попрощавшись, вышел за дверь.

Пройдя несколько шагов по коридору, он остановился у скрытого в переборке полупрозрачного бокса и, набрав нужную комбинацию на лицевой панели, открыл его и достал из лежавшего внутри аварийного набора стандартный ручной фазер. Кирк быстро проверил оружие. Работает только в режиме оглушения. Джим кивнул. Это было именно то, что ему нужно. Он помедлил еще секунду, стоя у распахнутой дверцы, затем резко захлопнул ее и двинулся вперед.

Тот, кто остановил систему слежения и выключил камеры, видел, что меня нет на мостике, вдруг понял Кирк. Значит, он либо рассчитывал заманить меня в капкан, убить и одним махом оставить корабль без капитана, либо...

Либо этот кто-то очень хотел, чтобы его остановили.

Джим сжал в руке фазер и ускорил шаг.


	6. Mitsein

_U. S. S. «Энтерпрайз», 25 сентября 2259 года, 12.35 по корабельному времени_

Он нашел Кэрол очень быстро.

Опустившись на турболифте на уровень, где находились камеры для пленных, и миновав всего три поворота по коридору, Кирк почти сразу увидел ее.

Она полусидела, съежившись на полу, будто бы уменьшившись в размерах и почти исчезнув в безликих складках синей униформы – неровное чернильное пятно на фоне белых стен. Подойдя ближе, он осторожно склонился над казавшейся неподвижной девушкой. На долю секунды испуганному Джиму показалось, что она не дышит. Но, присмотревшись внимательнее, Кирк понял, что его опасения напрасны: грудь Кэрол равномерно вздымалась. Капитан придвинулся ближе, убрал за пояс фазер и, протянув руку, коснулся спутанных волос, отведя их от лица и открывая бледные щеки и прорезанный вертикальной складкой лоб.  
Опустившись рядом с ней на колени, Кирк внимательно всмотрелся в искаженное нежное лицо и, не увидев в нем ни волнения, ни боли, ни даже понимания того, что рядом находится кто-то еще, некоторое время просто сидел, уставившись на девушку, а после, решив сделать еще одну попытку привлечь к себе ее внимание, неловко погладил Кэрол по голове.

Ничего.

Она сидела, обхватив себя руками, не пытаясь ни нападать, ни защищаться. Бегло осмотрев ее и мельком оглянувшись вокруг, Джим отметил, что при ней не было оружия. Она не собиралась?..

В этот момент Кэрол медленно подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом, в котором светились усталость и ощущение полного бессилия.

– Джим… – зрачки расширены, взгляд с трудом фокусируется. – Джим… – звук голоса больше похож на стон.

– Кэрол, я здесь, я помогу тебе, – Кирк взял ее за плечи и, чуть притянув к себе, произнес тихо и раздельно: – Ты слышишь меня? Можешь говорить?

Она медленно кивнула.

– Ты можешь сказать мне, что здесь произошло?

Мгновение она выглядела так, будто смысл его слов доходил до нее, как из далекого сна или из глубины космоса, а потом, словно очнувшись, произнесла:

– Я не хотела. Я не хотела, Джим, – с усилием повторила она, как будто желая убедить не столько его, сколько саму себя. – Мне просто нужно было…

Что именно ей было нужно, Кирк узнать не успел, поскольку именно в этот момент в его кармане ожил и запищал противным синтетическим голосом коммуникатор.

Джим беззвучно выругался и полез свободной рукой за несносным устройством, другой продолжая удерживать Кэрол прижатой к своему телу в слабом подобии объятия.

– Капитан, – тихие рыдания дочери адмирала, уткнувшейся лбом в его плечо, отступили на задний план, давая дорогу уверенному и безэмоциональному голосу старшего помощника. – Чем могу быть полезен?

Джим подумал, что в следующий раз ни за что не станет поправлять Маккоя, когда тот начнет обзывать Спока зеленокровым упырем.

– Коммандер Спок, отчитайтесь о ситуации на мостике, – холодным тоном произнес он.

– Слушаюсь, капитан. К настоящему моменту все системы работают нормально, последствия диверсии устранены, нарушения в работе запирающих механизмов и электронных дверей, приведшие к возникновению нештатной ситуации, ликвидированы.

– Состояние личного состава?

– Удовлетворительное.

Кирк облегченно вздохнул. Это уже радует. Теперь еще узнать бы, что произошло с Кэрол…

– Спок, когда включилась система наблюдения? – Джим перехватил коммуникатор левой рукой, а правую высвободил, отпустив Кэрол и аккуратно прислонив ее к переборке. Девушка перестала плакать и, похоже, снова впала в некое подобие прострации – вряд ли она успела добраться до камеры отца, подумал он. Скорее всего, ее вырубили прямо здесь – накачав наркотиками и бросив лежать без чувств. Странно, – он нахмурился, – ее совершенно очевидно обезвредили, но, кажется, убивать не хотели. Что за милосердный агент? Или он не хотел оставлять лишних улик? Что-то тут не сходилось, но Кирк пока не мог понять что.

– Несколько минут назад, капитан, – ответ Спока прозвучал так, словно старший помощник в точности знал, что именно имеет в виду его собеседник. Впрочем, так оно и было. – Если судить по тем данным, которые поступили в мое распоряжение в это время, причиной сбоя системы была не дочь адмирала.

Джим кивнул, хотя и понимал, что Спок не может видеть его. Все-таки он оказался прав.

– Датчики наблюдения?..

– Зафиксировали резкое схождение двух точек в том секторе, где вы сейчас находитесь, после чего одна из них сделалась неподвижной, а другая – проследовала в направлении северного коридора, – с готовностью откликнулся Спок. – С вероятностью в 98, 3 % я могу предположить…

– Ясно, Спок, – нетерпеливо прервал его Кирк. – Скажи мне, Маккой на мостике?

– Где еще мне быть? – послышался из коммуникатора хрипловатый голос руководителя медицинской службы, – сижу тут, как идиот, и жду, пока ты опять во что-нибудь вляпаешься.

– На сей раз это не я, Боунс, – печально улыбнулся Кирк и вновь скосил глаза на Кэрол. – Срочно спускайся сюда, лейтенант Маркус нуждается в помощи. Похоже, на нее напали.

Выслушав несколько цветистых ругательств, вскоре превратившихся в отдаленное эхо, что говорило о том, что Маккой на всех парах устремился к ним, Джим оставил Кэрол сидеть на полу и, поднимаясь, постарался сосредоточиться на бесстрастном голосе Спока, который целеустремленно бубнил что-то в трубке.

– Капитан, должен предупредить вас, что, с учетом того, что диверсант находится на свободе и двинулся в сторону отсека с камерами для пленных, вам следует быть особенно…

– Спок, кончай эту тягомотину, – устало сказал Кирк. – Система наблюдения показала, кто еще, кроме Кэрол, находился в этом отсеке?

– Да, капитан, – негромко сказал Спок.

Кирк напрягся.

– И кто же это?

На несколько секунд в трубке воцарилась тишина.

– Это один из энсинов, поступивших на «Энтерпрайз» по результатам последнего набора, – наконец, вымолвил старший помощник, – как раз перед новой миссией.

Кирк в ярости выругался про себя.

– Кто это, Спок? – ледяным тоном спросил он.

– Энсин Васстен, – после недолгой паузы ответил старший помощник, – но я не думаю, что это его настоящее имя.

Ну да, пытаясь унять плещущуюся внутри ненависть, подумал Кирк, если Кэрол Маркус достаточно было изменить фамилию, подделывая приказ о своем назначении на «Энтерпрайз», то у этого ублюдка в запасе должна была быть целая легенда.

Джим резко выпрямился и, еще раз посмотрев на Кэрол и убедившись в том, что она в относительном порядке, достал из-за пояса фазер и направился в сторону северного коридора.

– Свяжись с Ханом, – коротко бросил он в трубку, – и скажи ему, что мы нашли диверсанта. Пусть никто из вас, кроме Маккоя, не покидает мостик. Ждите моих дальнейших указаний. – Он уже был готов захлопнуть крышку коммуникатора, когда голос Спока, в котором звучало нечто, отдаленно похожее на беспокойство, остановил его:

– Капитан… – казалось, Спок обдумывает что-то или борется сам с собой, не будучи уверенным в том, что ему стоит делиться с Кирком своими мыслями (или же просто проматывая в голове гигабайты инструкций в поиске подходящей к этому случаю, желчно подумал Джим), – исходя из анализа логики ваших поступков, я предполагаю, что вы планируете лично осуществить задержание преступника, – сказал он.

– Именно так, Спок, – сощурив глаза и хищно глядя перед собой, сказал Кирк. – Полагаю, в сложившейся ситуации это наиболее логичное решение, – не удержался он.

– Как старший помощник, считаю своим долгом предупредить вас, что я оцениваю такую стратегию как крайне опасную и граничащую с безрассудством, – он что, растерян? И даже не может это скрыть? Или это крайняя степень вулканского гнева? – Кирк хмыкнул, представив себе, как стоящий у своего терминала со сцепленными за спиной руками Спок покрывается инеем от сдерживаемой злости.

– Спок, отставить бесполезные расчеты, – с кровожадным удовольствием сказал Кирк. – На тебе корабль, – спустя мгновение добавил он и, прежде чем окончательно прервать связь, произнес: – Я справлюсь, Спок. Не волнуйся. – и нажал кнопку отбоя.

Тишина обступила его со всех сторон, плотная, вязкая, не дающая сосредоточиться. Кирк сделал еще несколько шагов вперед и остановился.

Длинный ряд дверей в левой от него переборке скрывал серию ячеек, предназначенных для преступников или захваченных в ходе неудачных межпланетных контактов представителей других цивилизаций. Последнее инструкциями Звездного флота запрещалось, но если речь шла об опасности, угрожающей жизни экипажа, или о том, чтобы изолировать неизвестное существо, скажем, заразившее команду опасным вирусом, в редких случаях считалось допустимым – в чисто научных целях и при условии непричинения вреда представителям внеземной расы.

Джим поднял фазер на уровень груди.

Сейчас все камеры пустовали. Кроме одной, – той, в которой содержался адмирал. Джим примерно прикинул время, которое потребовалось ему для того, чтобы обнаружить Кэрол, оценить ее состояние и переговорить со Споком, и пришел к выводу, что злоумышленник опередил его не больше, чем на пять минут, и сейчас, несомненно, находится в камере Маркуса. Не то чтобы Кирка сильно заботила судьба адмирала, но он очень хотел получить ответы на свои вопросы. Он искренне надеялся, что успел вовремя.

Дойдя до нужной ячейки и уставившись на пластиковую обшивку двери, Кирк вновь остановился. Что-то в этой истории не давало ему покоя, мучило и требовало внимания, неровно мигая на грани восприятия и решительно отвергая стандартный алгоритм «ворваться в камеру адмирала с воплем «Всем лечь на пол, это капитан Кирк!» и решить проблему за пять минут».

Но что?

Джим скривился. Вероятно, сколь бы странно это ни звучало, но… очевидный идиотизм ситуации.

Если задачей диверсанта было освободить адмирала, то главное, о чем он должен был бы позаботиться, – это о том, чтобы остаться незамеченным. В этом случае, учитывая возможности агентов секции 31, никакого движения в коридоре на этом уровне и, тем более, в камере Маркуса не должно было быть. Не говоря уже о том, что было непонятно, для чего человек адмирала выбрал то же время, что и Кэрол для ее – как теперь понимал Джим, не предполагавшей ничего, кроме попытки поговорить наедине с отцом (глупо, сентиментально и безответственно, но по-человечески объяснимо) – вылазки?

Дело было даже не в том, кто отключил систему наблюдения и остановил камеры. Нуждайся диверсант для реализации своего плана в дочери адмирала, это однозначно говорило бы о том, что он ставил на побег. Но и в этом случае логичнее было бы увести Кэрол в другой отсек или вовсе нейтрализовать, проникнув к ней в каюту. Забрать девушку с собой, в конце концов. Но к чему этот спектакль с наркотиками и живым свидетелем, оставленным валяться посреди коридора?

Раздумывая об этом, Джим стоял перед дверью камеры, чувствуя, как внутри него поднимаются раздражение и банальная неуверенность. Он нервно провел рукой по волосам.

Наконец, решив, что бессмысленно стоять у дверей и гадать, Кирк протянул руку к панели управления на стене и, набрав код, шагнул в камеру. Едва он оказался внутри, автоматические створки с едва слышным шорохом закрылись, отрезая его от безмолвной относительной безопасности коридора.

Маркус сидел на скамье со сложенными на груди руками, глядя снизу вверх на стоящего перед ним высокого человека, одетого в форму энсина Звездного флота. Незнакомец не обернулся на звук открываемой двери, лишь чуть заметно дернулся. Его ровный и какой-то безжизненный голос холодно разрезал тишину сразу же, как дуло фазера капитана нацелилось в обтянутую бордовой тканью спину:

– Вот и вы, капитан Кирк. Теперь мы все в сборе и можем закончить.

Странное отчаяние и темный осадок боли звучали в его словах, но Джим подумал, что ему, должно быть, мерещится, или он попросту воспринимает происходящее сквозь призму своих собственных чувств.

– Адмирал, вы в порядке? – отрывисто спросил Кирк, быстро окидывая взглядом Маркуса в поисках серьезных повреждений. – Без шуток, – бросил он в сторону диверсанта и подошел ближе. – Я держу тебя на мушке.

Агент не обратил на слова Кирка никакого внимания.

– Эта камера устойчива к взрывам высокой мощности, не так ли? – скучным голосом осведомился он.

Кирк поднял бровь.

– Не только к взрывам, но и к любым другим атакам, – скрипуче ответил за него адмирал. – Фактически, разрушить это помещение можно только одним способом – снеся из крупнокалиберных фазеров весь отсек.

– Верно, – буднично подтвердил агент и обернулся к Кирку. – Следовательно, если здесь случится небольшая термоядерная реакция, остальному кораблю это не повредит. – спокойным тоном заключил он. – Думаю, в других отсеках этого даже не заметят.

Словно бы вдруг совершенно потеряв интерес к адмиралу и развернувшись к нему спиной, человек сделал шаг по направлению к Кирку и протянул Джиму правую ладонь, будто в издевательском приветствии.

Кирк побледнел.

Он хорошо знал, что находится в руках агента. Джим видел такую вещь всего один раз, когда на следующий день после инцидента в штабе Звездного флота пролистывал файлы по делу разрушенного «архива Кельвина», да и то это была сгенерированная на компьютере модель. Но для того, чтобы запомнить ее, даже короткого знакомства было достаточно. Кирк сглотнул, заставляя себя дышать ровно и сохранять спокойствие.

Агент держал в руках устройство, аналогичное тому, которое использовал Хервуд для взрыва секции 31.

Джим поднял глаза на молча рассматривающего его человека. Ни его голос, ни внешний облик ни о чем ему не говорили. Как ни старался капитан припомнить, видел ли он его когда-либо, – возможно, на общих сборах команды или на торжественных мероприятиях, – никаких, даже мимолетных ассоциаций.

Высокий, рослый, физически развитый парень лет двадцати-двадцати пяти. Такие десятками поступали каждый год в академию, а в Звездном флоте их было несчетное множество. Единственное, что не вызывало сомнений, так это то, что диверсант принадлежит к младшему рядовому составу «Энтерпрайз».

Член моего собственного экипажа.

Кирка затошнило.

– Зачем? – только и спросил он, до боли сжимая пальцами фазер и изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить наотмашь незнакомое равнодушное лицо, разом наплевав на адмирала, интриги разведки и руководства флота, и даже на то, что еще до того, как Кирк к нему прикоснется, тот может успеть активировать взрывное устройство.

Губы агента шевельнулись, но с них не слетело ни звука.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – голос Кирка чуть заметно дрожал, опасно балансируя на грани между слепой яростью и искренним, хотя и нелогичным желанием понять. – Просто скажи. Я хочу знать.

– Что конкретно вы хотите знать? – тон стоящего перед ним молодого человека мог бы показаться язвительным, если бы не какая-то странная боль или тоска, спрятанная в глубине, которую Кирк заметил в самом начале.

Кирку хотелось задать очень много вопросов. Откуда он появился и кто отдавал ему приказы? Что нынешнее руководство секции 31 намерено делать с «Энтерпрайз»? Кто дал приказ убить адмирала? Есть ли у агента сообщники на корабле? Сколько их? Но все эти правильные и нужные вопросы были решительно оттеснены тем, что он уже задавал, и на который намерен был во что бы то ни стало получить ответ.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? Ради чего?

Кирк не мог себе представить, чтобы человек, служивший с ними на «Энтерпрайз», пусть даже короткое время, разделивший с ними радость приключений и бездонную неизвестность космоса, был способен на предательство ради личной выгоды или ради того, чтобы помочь кому-то развязать войну.

– Я не верю, что ты делаешь это из преданности тому, кто возглавляет секцию 31 и кто занял место адмирала, – задумчиво сказал он. – Можешь считать меня дураком, но твое желание убить этого человека, – он кивнул на Маркуса, – и притом обязательно вместе со мной, – не похоже на стремление выполнить боевое задание.

Кирк вспомнил Хана и подумал, что, возможно, диверсант был в числе тех, чьи родственники пострадали во время взрыва в архиве. В таком случае, скорее всего, речь идет о желании отплатить всем, кто стоял за террактом, включая Маркуса. Но причем тут он?

– Я собирался убить его еще на Земле, – бесстрастно сказал агент. – Адмирала, – уточнил он. – Я устроил взрыв в его кабинете в штаб-квартире Звездного флота. Но его там не было.

Он уже улетел на базу за Юпитером, понял Кирк.

– И тогда ты пробрался на «Энтерпрайз», – кивнул он, – но почему я? Почему мой корабль?

– Ваш корабль меня не интересует, – отозвался агент. – Мне нужны только вы.

– Почему?

Агент молчал. Он стоял, глядя на Кирка и по-прежнему не предпринимая никаких действий, и его застывшая холодная фигура сейчас напомнила Кирку…

Едва эта мысль возникла у него в голове, как Джим наконец понял, что его так сильно сбивало с толку в этой ситуации. Смутное осознание, назойливой бабочкой бившееся в стекло его растерянного разума с того момента, как он покинул Кэрол и направился сюда, в считаные секунды обрело четкий, хотя и несколько неожиданный смысл.

Его лицо. Лицо Васстена, или как его на самом деле зовут. Его яростное, неистовое стремление добраться до адмирала. Его план, включавший в себя полную изоляцию ключевых действующих лиц, способных повлиять на принятие решений и как-либо отреагировать на нештатную ситуацию на корабле. И его спокойствие, пропитанное ненавистью и невыносимой мукой.

Кирк поперхнулся, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшим ощущением дежа вю. Как это возможно, спросил он себя. Как это возможно, чтобы этот человек практически в точности повторил то же, что сделал Хан несколько дней назад?

– Как тебя зовут? – от пережитого шока растеряв весь недавний апломб, дрогнувшим голосом спросил Кирк. – Как твое настоящее имя?

– Дэниэл… – голос агента прозвучал хрипло. – Дэниэл Джонсон. Пятое подразделение специального отдела секции 31, – добавил он, сузив глаза. – Вторая опергруппа для выполнения особых заданий под командованием…

– … Джона Харрисона, – кивнув, закончил Кирк.

Он и сам не знал, откуда взялось это предположение, но отчего-то он был абсолютно уверен в его правильности.

– Да, – без всяких эмоций подтвердил агент, – Джона Харрисона.

Тишина, которая пришла вслед за этим признанием, ледяным ветром окутала троих, находившихся в камере. Джим долго смотрел на Джонсона, не зная, что ему делать дальше, а затем медленно опустил фазер и снова задал тот же вопрос:

– Почему?

Маска уверенности и спокойствия исчезла с лица молодого человека, как будто ее на глазах Кирка разъела кислота.

– Потому что вы, – он указал пальцем свободной руки на Джима; его дыхание было частым и глубоким, – и он, – Джонсон дернул головой, имея в виду адмирала, – виновны в гибели Джона Харрисона.

Он замолчал и посмотрел на взрывное устройство, которое на протяжении всего разговора бездумно перекатывал в пальцах.

– Вы разрабатывали операцию на Праксисе, – Кирк впервые в жизни слышал, чтобы в человеческом голосе звучала такая печаль, – вы и Маркус. Вы сделали так, чтобы он не вернулся.

После всего увиденного и услышанного Джим ко многому был готов, но это заявление его ошарашило.

– С чего ты… с чего ты взял, что я в этом участвовал? Какая операция на Праксисе?.. Что, черт возьми, творится в вашей гребаной организации? – ярость с новой силой захватила его, мешая рассуждать и мыслить здраво.

– Надо же, – с новым интересом посмотрел на него Джонсон, – не думал, что вы станете выкручиваться. Адмирал, вон, и не пытался отпираться.

Адмиралу отступать некуда, невпопад подумал Кирк.

– Почему ты решил, что я имею какое-то отношение к секции 31? – металлическим голосом проговорил он.

– Потому что в файлах нашей… организации, – почти с той же ненавистью, что и Кирк, выплюнув это слово, в свою очередь, вспыхнул Джонсон, – черным по белому записано ваше имя!

– Мое… – Джим остановился, стараясь перевести дух. – Откуда… Объясни, – сдавшись, в конце концов, попросил он. Желание драться или каким-то другим образом вступать с ним в конфликт исчезло, оставив только удивление и стремление разобраться.

Помолчав, Джонсон окинул Джима презрительным взглядом, словно пытаясь решить, стоит ли тратить время на столь очевидно бессмысленное занятие, но после, увидев, что тот действительно искренен в своем порыве, поморщился и неохотно заговорил.

Из его рассказа Джим узнал, что год назад, примерно в тот период, когда руководство секции 31 начало планировать уничтожение Праксиса, в руки Джонсона по случайности попали некоторые документы, включавшие, помимо всего прочего, личные донесения, в которых указывались подробности будущей операции – в том числе, и имена ее участников и разработчиков. Кроме инициалов Александра Маркуса и Джона Харрисона, которые для Джонсона не были новостью, список содержал дополнительные три буквы, означавшие имя того, кто должен был непосредственно на месте контролировать проведение операции, и чья личность ему была не известна. А спустя две недели команде Джонсона объявили, что Джон Харрисон погиб при выполнении боевого задания. И список из злополучного документа стал для него руководством к действию. Неторопливо, с расстановкой Джонсон снова перечислил названные инициалы. Дж. Х., А. М...

... Дж. Т. К. Услышав, как Джонсон с отвращением произносит их, Кирк вспомнил, как несколькими годами ранее, поступая в академию, смеялся над тем, какое уникальное имя с изящной «древнеримской» вставкой ему подарила судьба и как нелепо оно выглядит в практичном мире XXIII века.

Но сейчас ему было не до смеха.

– Не может быть, чтобы во всем Звездном флоте не нашлось человека с похожими инициалами, – недоверчиво глядя на Джонсона, сказал он.

– Нашлось, – глаза Джонсона смотрели на него все с тем же презрением, – но ни один из них не подходил по личностным характеристикам. Двое или трое были сотрудниками медицинской службы, один служил пожарным, а еще двух за полгода до разработки этой операции уволили из Звездного флота за несоблюдение устава.

Ты не отвертишься, Джим Кирк, говорил весь его вид.

Джим утомленно смотрел, как он легко сжимает в руке взрывное устройство, как перехватывает его поудобнее и подносит к лицу, словно желая полюбоваться, прежде чем приведет в движение разрушительный механизм. Смотрел, как его пальцы касаются блестящей поверхности и нарочито небрежно оглаживают ее.

– Джон Харрисон жив, – сказал он.

– Что? – агент резко вскинул голову, глядя на Кирка изумленным взглядом.

– Джон Харрисон жив, – раздельно повторил тот. – Я арестовал его несколько дней назад на Кроносе, и сейчас он находится в безопасном месте. Не на этом корабле, – уточнил Кирк, заметив промелькнувшее в глазах молодого человека разочарование пополам с нетерпением. – Все другие камеры, кроме этой, пусты, – сказал он, – и это единственный отсек на «Энтерпрайз», в котором можно содержать пленных.

Агент смотрел на него со смесью недоверия и надежды, словно все еще пытаясь осознать услышанное.

– Если это так, – медленно сказал он, – то почему… так вы с ним не заодно? – удивленно спросил он, на секунду обернувшись на адмирала Маркуса и вновь переводя взгляд на Кирка.

– Нет, совершенно точно нет, – холодно улыбнулся капитан.

Агент выглядел так, словно из него выпустили весь воздух.

– Я думал, что вы – человек адмирала, – почти шепотом сказал он.

– Я тоже, – сумрачно ответил Кирк. – К счастью, адмирал вовремя открыл мне глаза.

Молодой человек тряхнул головой, будто бы пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и неожиданно этот непосредственный жест заставил Джима смягчиться и даже позволить себе задуматься о том, что, возможно… но об этом потом.

Сейчас, переводя взгляд с Джонсона на Маркуса и обратно, он ясно увидел еще кое-что, заставившее его предположить, что юношу побудила объявить войну адмиралу и одному из наиболее успешных капитанов Звездного флота, месяцами вынашивая планы мести, далеко не только ненависть и обида за погибшего командира.

Высокотехнологичное оружие, которым угрожал ему Джонсон, не относилось к разработкам секции 31. Судя по тому, с какими трудностями столкнулись спецы Звездного флота при моделировании этой штуки, речь шла о личном изобретении Хана, наверняка, лишь одном из многих в арсенале подручных средств, которыми тот пользовался в случаях, когда нужно было решить конкретную боевую или диверсионную задачу. И то, что такие вещи оказались в руках всего двоих людей – Хервуда, которому в обмен на жизнь дочери Хан предложил стать его спусковым крючком для ликвидации ненавистного архива и который не смог бы использовать его в собственных целях, и Джонсона, – наводило на размышления.

– Ты и Харрисон, – сказал Джим, – вы были…

Глядя прямо на него, Джонсон снова, как-то очень по-детски, распахнул глаза и сказал медленно и очень отчетливо:

– Я считал бы большой честью, если бы Джон Харрисон мог быть моим другом.

Кирк понимающе кивнул. Так он и думал.

– Этот щенок входил в подразделение, работавшее под контролем Харрисона. Слонялся за ним повсюду. Джон натаскивал таких, как он, для совершения боевых и секретных операций, – откинувшись назад и опершись спиной о стену, проговорил до сих пор предпочитавший не вмешиваться в разговор адмирал. – Это моя ошибка, – сказал он, увидев обращенный к нему вопросительный взгляд Кирка и полный ненависти – Джонсона. – Маркус оскалился. – Думал дать им надсмотрщика, который сделает из них настоящих бойцов. Харрисон был лучшим, не стану этого отрицать. То, что сосунки привыкнут лизать руки дрессировщика, я предвидел, так и должно было быть. Но мне и в голову не могло прийти, что он, – адмирал смерил Джонсона надменным взглядом, – вообразит, что Харрисон придавал этому какое-то значение. Он просто трахал вас, сынок, – глумливо закончил он.

Джим увидел, как левая рука Джонсона, держащая взрывное устройство, угрожающе дернулась.

– Дэниэл, – тихо сказал он, – Дэниэл, успокойся. Он тебя провоцирует.

Резкое движение головы и взгляд, брошенный в него, словно камень из пращи.

– Разве ты не видишь? – Кирк переложил фазер из одной руки в другую, продолжая крепко сжимать рукоять, но не поднимая его. – Он манипулирует тобой. Хочет, чтобы ты убил его. Убил всех нас.

Джонсон подозрительно нахмурился.

– Тогда никто не узнает, что он совершил. – задумчиво сказал он, – Он сможет избежать суда и останется… героем.

– Именно так, – Джим смотрел на Джонсона, не отрывая глаз. – Поэтому он хочет решить все здесь и сейчас. Вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты этого или… – Кирк понимал, что идет по зыбкой грани, но это был единственный шанс, и он не собирался его упускать, – или ты хочешь доставить его на Землю, чтобы его судили по закону? Я обещаю тебе, что так и будет, – Кирк внимательно посмотрел на него. – И я обещаю устроить тебе встречу с Джоном Харрисоном, чтобы ты убедился в том, что я не лгу. – Джим видел краем глаза, как расширились в ошеломлении зрачки Александра Маркуса, и впервые за последние полчаса почувствовал себя абсолютно спокойным. Теперь он точно знал, что ему делать.

– Дэниэл, – глубоко вдохнув и глядя на стоящего всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него молодого человека, проговорил Кирк, – прошу тебя, отдай мне это, – он показал глазами на взрывное устройство, – и сдайся. Я даю тебе слово, что в течение часа свяжусь с Джоном Харрисоном и позволю тебе поговорить с ним, чтобы ты мог убедиться, что он жив и с ним все в порядке. Твою дальнейшую судьбу, – Джим помедлил, – будет решать суд. Тут я не смогу тебе помочь, – с неожиданным даже для самого себя сожалением сказал он. – Но я обещаю, что и адмирал Маркус, и ты, и… Джон Харрисон сможете предстать перед законом, и также могу обещать, что на этот раз игра будет честной.

Кирк замолчал и пристально посмотрел на Джонсона. Он не торопился, давая тому обдумать его предложение и терпеливо ожидая ответа.

Джонсон смотрел на Кирка во все глаза.

– Вы действительно позволите мне поговорить с Джоном Харрисоном? – неуверенно спросил он.

– Я думаю, он будет рад тебя видеть, – ободряюще улыбнулся ему Кирк. Он понял, что выиграл этот раунд. Он уже собирался протянуть Джонсону руку, чтобы забрать у него взрывное устройство, но его планы оказались нарушены несколькими одновременно произошедшими событиями.

Сначала Джим, как в замедленной съемке, увидел, как адмирал Маркус с искаженным от ярости лицом вскакивает со своей скамьи и со спины бросается на Джонсона, – вернее, пытается броситься, потому что молодой человек, со странно знакомой кошачьей грацией уклонившись от казавшегося неизбежным удара, плавно ушел в сторону и, быстро сменив положение, оттеснил Кирка назад, не позволяя ему вмешаться.

Джонсону понадобилось всего одно быстрое и гибкое движение, чтобы, развернувшись, оказаться рядом с адмиралом и, достав откуда-то из складок кителя небольшой плоский предмет, легко впечатать его тому в левое плечо. Моментально остановившись, Маркус осел обратно на скамью и, тяжело привалившись к стене, застыл в неподвижности. Взгляд его остекленел, а руки так и остались протянутыми вперед в остановленном порыве ударить или схватить.

Оторопевший капитан постоял с минуту, из-за спины Джонсона рассматривая недвижного адмирала и несостоявшееся поле битвы. Не без усилий успокоившись и придя в себя, он отмер и подошел ближе.

– Он в порядке? – поинтересовался Джим у Джонсона, с тревогой разглядывая бывшего главу Звездного флота, в гротескной позе сидящего перед ним и не подающего признаков жизни.

– Да, не беспокойтесь, через несколько минут придет в себя, – спокойно сказал тот. – Я просто его вырубил.

– Я вижу, – склоняясь к адмиралу и одной рукой оттягивая его веко, сказал Кирк. – Что это было?

– Стандартный гаджет с паралитическим эффектом, – ответил Джонсон. – Одноразового действия. На вас бы не хватило, – вздохнул он, поймав критический взгляд Джима и неожиданно слегка покраснев.

Надо выбираться отсюда, подумал Кирк, пока этот перспективный ученик Хана не передумал и не стер его в мелкий порошок. На секунду представив себя на длинной скамье рядом с Маркусом, с вытянутыми перед собой руками и почему-то с высунутым языком, Джим мысленно содрогнулся, но тут же отругал себя за малодушие, поставил фазер на предохранитель и, сунув его за пояс, переключил все внимание на взрывное устройство в руках Джонсона.

Снова проследив за его взглядом, молодой человек без слов понял, чего от него хотят, но по-прежнему стоял не двигаясь, словно даже сейчас все еще был не уверен в своем решении. Тогда Джим протянул руку и, осторожно разжав его пальцы, вытащил из побелевшей от напряжения ладони равнодушно поблескивающий никелированными боками предмет, издалека напоминавший то ли крупный брелок, то ли деталь от забавного прибора вроде «вечного двигателя», который чиновники Звездного флота иногда для украшения устанавливали у себя на столах. Взяв вещицу в руки, Кирк задумчиво повертел ее в руках. Это оказался… что, перстень? Брови Джима медленно поползли вверх. Ну и чувство юмора у этого засранца, пораженно подумал он. Пронести опасный предмет в нужное место можно тысячью разных способов, но сделать так, чтобы диверсант прямо перед глазами охраны продефилировал с ним на руке… Это… Кирк шумно втянул носом воздух.

– Кажется, для того, чтобы активировать его, нужна жидкость, – мрачно сказал он, вспомнив отчет, который читал пару дней назад, и указанные в нем предположения криминалистов.

– Это только один из вариантов, – с готовностью откликнулся Джонсон, – дает эффект моментального взрыва, но оставляет характерные следы, которые позволяют понять, устройство какого типа использовалось, но не дают возможности в точности установить его параметры. Если действовать другим способом, никаких следов не останется, и причину взрыва установить будет невозможно.

И это означает, что то, что у нас имеется его описание, – вовсе не заслуга аналитиков Звездного флота, подумал Кирк.

Хервуд получил четкие инструкции. Хан оставил очень разборчивую подпись, когда взрывал архив.

Паршивец.

Кирк поднял голову и посмотрел на Джонсона.

– Что нужно сделать, чтобы активировать этот?

Парень вытянул указательный палец и, просунув его внутрь массивного серебристого кольца, провел по гладкой поверхности.

– Здесь имеется сенсорный датчик, – сказал он, – для того, чтобы устройство сработало, достаточно подержать палец в течение пяти секунд, – в его голосе слышалось плохо скрываемое восхищение.

– Я понял, – хмуро сказал Кирк, – спасибо, – и, сжав прибор в кулаке, спрятал его в карман.

– Постой, он должен как-то блокироваться, – тут же спохватился он.

– Сейчас. – Джонсон порылся в собственных карманах и достал оттуда изящную маленькую коробочку. – Просто положите его внутрь и закройте. В таком виде оно не сработает, даже если швырнуть его об пол или ударить по нему молотком, – заметил молодой человек.

– Спасибо, – еще раз повторил Кирк, надеясь, что его голос звучит не слишком саркастично. Впрочем, какая разница.

Он смерил Джонсона скептическим взглядом, надеясь, что это юное дарование не приготовило ему больше никаких сюрпризов и, не взглянув на скрюченного на скамье адмирала, повернулся к дверям.

Открыв их, он нос к носу столкнулся со Споком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitsein (нем.) – понятие из экзистенциальной философии, означающее разделенное бытие, бытие в совместном человеческом опыте.


	7. Капитан на мостике

Кирк сидел, положив подбородок на сцепленные руки, и флегматично наблюдал за тем, как Спок, как всегда, преисполненный чувства собственного вулканского достоинства, устраивает Джонсону допрос с пристрастием.

После того, как они все втроем покинули камеру Маркуса, Джим – измученный, вымотанный, но почти спокойный, Дэниэл – в состоянии легкой отрешенности и в наручниках, которые в тот же момент, как юноша оказался за пределами ячейки, на нем защелкнул Спок, – Кирк, ничего не объясняя и не обращая внимания на требовательные взгляды первого помощника, повел обоих вперед по коридору, мечтая только об одном – поскорее добраться до своей каюты.

Там он молча закрыл за собой дверь, окинул утомленным взглядом своих спутников и пригласил их занять места у стола. Чуть постояв на месте и убедившись, что прямо сейчас никаких катаклизмов или признаков бурной реакции какой-либо из сторон не предвидится, он придвинул к себе стул и сделал то же самое.

Несколько минут они просто сидели, то ли пытаясь прийти в себя, то ли не зная, как начать разговор, пока первый помощник своим привычным церемонным тоном не нарушил тишину, прося капитана обрисовать обстановку и ввести его в курс дела. Быстрые и, надо признать, довольно рваные разъяснения Кирка заставили вулканца крепко задуматься, но тут же его лицо, еще недавно напряженное и серьезное, обрело новое выражение и обернулось к Джонсону.

И началось.

Когда спустя примерно полчаса непрерывных попыток уследить за ходом мысли и неторопливыми, уверенными и какими-то геометрически правильными вопросами старшего помощника, чьей целью очевидно было завести Джонсона в тупик, заставив его признаться в совершении еще каких-то преступлений, кроме того, о чем он уже рассказал Кирку, капитан почувствовал, что теряет нить рассуждений обоих, он отказался от этой наивной идеи и принялся просто молча следить за ходом партии.

Впрочем, партией ее можно было назвать с большой натяжкой, скептически подумал Кирк. Скорее, это выглядело так, что Спок играет с самим собой, время от времени надеясь привлечь к этому захватывающему процессу Дэниэла.

Относительно последнего Споку можно было только посочувствовать: его шансы на успех были определенно невелики.

Джонсон сидел за столом ровно, расслабленно и неподвижно – высокий, тонкокостный и худой, он казался бы почти тощим, если бы не упругая легкость и молчаливая свободная грация, просвечивающая в его узкой фигуре, заставляя воспринимать его одновременно присутствующим здесь максимально полно и абсолютно погруженным внутрь себя. Все это вновь показалось Кирку настолько знакомым, что он с трудом подавил вздох возмущения, смешанный с долей восхищения и смутной зависти. Если он всех их воспитал такими же, подумал Джим, я бы поставил круглую сумму своих капитанских премиальных, чтобы собственными глазами увидеть, на что способен такой отряд.

Он коротко встряхнул головой и вновь сосредоточился на происходящем. Спок, по-прежнему не желавший сдаваться и, похоже, убежденный в том, что уже близок к разгадке тайны пребывания Джонсона на борту и его преступных планов, вещал что-то о Маркусе, Харрисоне и торпедах. Джим снова устало отметил, что, несмотря на то, что старший помощник задает арестанту логичные – при этом ни разу не пришедшие самому Кирку в голову – вопросы, с момента начала разговора они не продвинулись ни на дюйм.

– Вы утверждаете, что служили в секретном подразделении Звездного флота под началом Джона Харрисона в течение четырех месяцев? – недоверчивые интонации в голосе Спока походили на тщательно сдерживаемых породистых скакунов.

– Да, коммандер Спок.

– А около года назад вам стало известно, что он погиб при невыясненных обстоятельствах во время разработанной адмиралом и еще несколькими офицерами операции по уничтожению Праксиса?

– Именно так.

Словно и не было недавней беседы в камере Маркуса, невольно поразился Кирк. Теперь никто не смог бы сказать, что имя Джон Харрисон в каком угодно смысле затрагивает Джонсона и что-то для него значит.

– Но не столь давно вы узнали, что смерть коммандера Харрисона была не результатом неудачного развития событий, а умышленным убийством? – педантично уточнил вулканец.

– Да, мистер Спок. – Джонсон по-прежнему не считал нужным повернуть голову или каким-либо другим образом дать понять, что ему небезразличны вопросы старшего помощника, а также причины, побуждающие его их задавать.

А ведь он подозревает, что они с Ханом заодно. Понимание настигло Кирка раньше, чем он сумел сформулировать эту мысль, поэтому последовавшие за ответом Джонсона слова Спока не сразу достигли его сознания.

– Именно это место в вашем рассказе вызывает наиболее сильные сомнения.

На сей раз Дэниэл все же повернул голову, равнодушно уставившись на старшего помощника ясными темными глазами.

– Что вы имеете в виду?

Джим, к тому времени успевший отвесить себе мысленных тумаков за то, что сам не подумал о том же, и даже испытавший нечто вроде благодарности к вулканцу за его невероятно раздражающую, но порой такую полезную способность концентрироваться на деталях, моментально догадался, к чему он клонит.

Если Джонсон был тем, кто устроил диверсию на «Энтерпрайз», – а в этом ни у Кирка, ни у Спока не было сомнений, – то как он мог остаться в стороне от последующих событий на корабле? В первую очередь, – как вышло, что он не услышал сообщения Кирка о том, что они летят на Кронос для того, чтобы арестовать Джона Харрисона?

– Как вы можете утверждать, что вами двигало желание мести за смерть Джона Харрисона, если миссия «Энтерпрайз», в которой вы… принимали участие, предполагала его преследование и арест, о чем капитан Кирк перед вылетом объявил всему кораблю по громкой связи? – тут же, будто нарочно в унисон его мыслям проговорил Спок.

– Не понимаю, о чем вы, – вмиг переставшее быть непроницаемым лицо Джонсона нахмурилось, он выглядел искренне озадаченным.

Джим поерзал на стуле и сморщил лоб, возвращаясь к событиям того дня.

– Сообщение было передано с мостика в 18.05 по корабельному времени. Если ты проник на «Энтерпрайз» до начала миссии, а не транспортировался позднее… – вслух принялся размышлять он.

– … что было бы технически невозможно, – с готовностью вставил Спок.

Джим сердито оглянулся на него и продолжил:

– … то ты должен был слышать меня.

Дэниэл, внимательно слушавший обоих и явно удивленный не меньше Кирка, в ответ только пожал плечами.

– Я не понимаю, – повторил он. – тень сожаления, прозвучавшая в его словах, внезапно больно ударила Кирка. Нет, он не лжет, уверенно подумал капитан, вспомнив, каким безумным сделалось лицо Дэниэла, когда он услышал о том, что Хан жив и находится в пределах досягаемости. Тут что-то другое, решил Джим. Но что?

– Зато понимаю я, – задумчиво протянул Спок. Кирк и Джонсон с одинаковым недоумением повернули головы к старпому и уставились на него.

Спок потянулся к лежащему перед ним на столе падду, с которым он, будучи на вахте, старался не расставаться, в особенности в последние дни, когда на него легли обязанности по контролю системы безопасности.

– Вы поступили на «Энтерпрайз» перед самым вылетом в качестве энсина и первые несколько часов пребывания здесь, как впрочем, и далее, старались вести себя так, чтобы привлекать как можно меньше внимания? – поинтересовался он у Дэниэла.

Тот утвердительно кивнул, не видя, впрочем, к чему ведет вулканец и что хочет этим сказать.

– В тот день, когда «Энтерпрайз» покинул Землю, вы были на смене?

Джонсон помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

– Нет. Я должен был заступить через двенадцать часов.

– И где вы находились все это время?

– У себя в каюте, на жилом уровне, – сказал Дэниэл, – но…

– Все ясно, капитан, – не дав ему договорить, произнес Спок. Он развернул падд экраном к Кирку. На тонком дисплее была открыта страница бортового журнала «Энтерпрайз» за 25 сентября.

– Вечером того дня инженерная служба зафиксировала неполадки в коммуникационной сети корабля, затронувшие узлы связи нескольких десятков кают личного состава. В период с 15.00 до 23.00 по местному времени они не могли получать текстовые и звуковые сообщения, в том числе, передававшиеся из коммуникационного центра с мостика. Энсин Джонсон действительно не слышал вашего объявления.

И обоих его разговоров с Маркусом тоже.

Кирк кивнул. Второй раз за сегодняшний день он оказался в ситуации, когда его интуиция вступала в, казалось бы, неразрешимое противоречие с окружающей действительностью и второй раз он каким-то непостижимым образом выходил из этой схватки победителем. Он отстраненно почесал в затылке, уже готовый предложить старшему помощнику сворачивать этот и без того затянувшийся разговор, когда его интуиция подверглась новому натиску.

– Но это не меняет дела.

Спок повернул к себе падд, закрыл бортовой журнал и, положив устройство на стол перед собой, вновь обратился к Дэниэлу.

– По моим данным, – которым у меня нет основания не верить и которые вы сами только что подтвердили, – вы попали на «Энтерпрайз» днем 25 сентября, – тоном, которым он обычно разговаривал с Боунсом, когда тот становился особенно доставучим, сказал он. – Что означает, с учетом вашего признания в покушении на адмирала Маркуса за несколько часов до этого, что, как минимум, весь вторник 24 сентября вы провели на Земле. – Спок наклонил голову в ожидании ответа.

– Да, это так, – сказал Джонсон.

– Что автоматически означает, что вы не могли не знать о том, что Джон Харрисон жив и объявлен в розыск, о чем были дополнительно оповещены по специальным каналам связи все сотрудники Звездного флота без исключения, не говоря уже о том, что спустя считаные минуты после совершенной им диверсии это было во всех новостях, – резюмировал Спок.

«Шах и мат», – торжествующе вспыхнули его глаза.

Джим, следивший за их разговором с нарастающим ощущением раздражения напополам с разочарованием, открыл рот, намереваясь вмешаться, но Джонсон опередил его.

– А вот это, мистер Спок, – специально подчеркнув вежливое обращение, сказал он, – как раз очень легко объяснимо.

– Что вы хотите этим сказать? – вопросительно подняв брови, ответил Спок.

– Я хочу сказать, что ваши сведения и, возможно… степень владения нужной для правильного анализа информацией недостаточны, – выражение лица Джонсона из удивленного стало жестким. – То, что произошло в день, когда, как сообщили все новостные агентства мира, Джон Харрисон с помощью своего агента взорвал лондонский архив, было первым этапом реализации плана по развязыванию галактической войны, включавшим в себя в качестве начальной фазы дестабилизацию ситуации на Земле.

Кирк и Спок молча смотрели на него, не веря своим ушам.

Дэниэл умолк ненадолго, затем, окинув их обоих отсутствующим взглядом, слегка дернул плечом.

– Как это…

– Все очень просто, – Джонсон прервал начавшего было говорить Кирка. – Назначенная на 25 сентября операция «Штурм» была давно спланирована разведкой в качестве первого хода в игре, которую адмирал затеял с клингонами. Для этого ему требовался захват или полное уничтожение одного или нескольких ключевых объектов в штабе Звездного флота. В том здании действительно находился архив, – сказал он, глядя на то, как Джим неверяще хмурится, словно пытаясь найти нестыковки в его рассказе, – вверху, в наземной части, которую они и хотели взорвать, чтобы объявить позднее заранее заготовленную версию о том, что один из офицеров, обвиняемый в терракте, перешел на сторону клингонов, и получить законный повод предъявить империи обвинение в произошедшем и потребовать выдачи преступника. Закончиться это могло только вооруженным конфликтом.

Кирк и Спок растерянно молчали.

– Узнав, что имя этого человека Джон Харрисон, я не удивился, – тем же тоном, словно не замечая их изумления, продолжил Джонсон, – потому что…

– … потому что это идеальное решение, – мрачно закончил за него Кирк. Он остановился, стараясь успокоиться. Гнев и отвращение мешали ему говорить. – Повесить все обвинения на мертвого Харрисона, который не представлял опасности ни как свидетель, который мог заговорить, если бы кто-то другой, – например, официальные представители обвинения, дойди дело до суда, или те же клингоны, – предложил ему лучшие условия, ни как мишень, за которой наши бравые вояки могли бы гнаться до бесконечности. Блеф на грани возможного.

Джонсон кивнул.

– Стандартное решение для ситуаций, когда никто не хочет брать на себя ответственность и нужно позволить делу самостоятельно зайти в тупик. Поэтому я и не стал придавать значения сообщениям о диверсии и тому, кто был назван ее виновником, – снова обратился он к Кирку. – В тот момент это интересовало меня меньше всего.

Джим смотрел на Джонсона не отрывая глаз. Новая мысль пришла ему в голову. Если он правильно рассчитал время и Спок успешно восстановил картину проникновения и последующих действий Дэниэла на «Энтерпрайз», это означало…

– Между твоим демаршем на Земле и попаданием на наш корабль прошло не больше четырех часов. С учетом всех согласований и обычных сроков принятия решений даже в секретных подразделениях, тебя не могли выбрать и назначить так быстро, если только заранее не готовили к этому.

Джонсон внимательно и чуть отрешенно смотрел на него.

– Но этого не могло быть, так как решение об отправке агента на «Энтерпрайз» принималось спонтанно, сразу после того, как адмирал поговорил со мной, послав меня вместе с торпедами на Кронос, – пауза, которую сделал Джим, глядя в безмятежно рассматривающие его темные зрачки, явно была нужнее ему, чем Дэниэлу, – но вряд ли ты был единственным имеющимся под рукой свободным агентом.

– Насколько мне известно, адмирал имел возможность выбирать примерно из пяти человек, – Джонсон по-прежнему не отводил от него взгляда, в котором Джиму почудилось нечто вроде смутного понимания, хотя, конечно, это были просто его собственные фантазии, потому что не мог же Дэниэл…

Тихо, еще не до конца отдавая себе отчет в том, вправду ли хочет это знать, Кирк сказал:

– Это значит, что ты сам вызвался в эту миссию. Ты просил его отправить тебя сюда. Оставил в его кабинете какую-то штуку вроде той, которой угрожал мне сегодня, и полетел за мной.

– Да, капитан. – слабая улыбка на лице Джонсона однозначно говорила о чем-то еще, кроме раскаяния, и подойдя внутри себя к барьеру, за которым скрывалась эта странная истина, Джим почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться. Это было уже слишком. Он встал и, отвернувшись, взялся одной рукой за спинку стула. Сердце билось быстро и сильно, грозя окончательно разрушить его и без того хрупкий контроль над собой.

– Капитан? – встревоженный голос Спока, решившегося нарушить опасную тишину, тут же заглушил громкий писк падда, лежавшего на койке в дальнем конце каюты. Чувствуя себя утопающим, которому бросили самый надежный в мире спасательный круг, Кирк ринулся за ним.

Толком не понимая, что делает, он коснулся сенсора, позволяющего принять звонок, и помещение наполнил низкий мужской голос со знакомыми бархатными обертонами.

– Капитан, что у вас происходит? Я уже час не могу связаться с вашим старшим помощником. Когда мы разговаривали с ним в последний раз, он сказал, что вы поймали диверсанта. – Хан критически посмотрел на Кирка и, не услышав от того никакого ответа, снова спросил:

– Капитан, у вас все в порядке?

Медленно оторвав взгляд от экрана, Джим поднял глаза на по-прежнему сидящих за столом двоих своих компаньонов и увидел, как от лица Джонсона резко, будто по мановению волшебной палочки, отлила вся краска.

– Это… – тихо, одними губами прошептал он.

Кирк глубоко вздохнул и уверенным шагом пошел к столу.

– Да, у нас все в порядке, – устанавливая падд на гладкой поверхности перед собой и отстраненно глядя в экран, негромко ответил он. – Мы поймали диверсанта и даже успели поговорить с ним. Думаю, тебе тоже будет интересно сделать это, – устало произнес он и повернул планшет к Джонсону.

Несколько секунд не происходило ничего, только щелканье часов на стене сделалось оглушительным.

– Капитан, я полагаю, будет лучше, если мы с вами и вашим… пленником побеседуем лично, – Кирк не мог видеть Хана, но выражение растерянности, проскользнувшее в его голосе, наводило на мысли о том, что генетически измененным личностям также не чужды простые человеческие реакции. – Я жду вас обоих через пять минут у себя, – добавил сверхчеловек, и Джим услышал звук завершения звонка.

Кирк поднял голову и оглядел своих собеседников. Спок ответил ему сдержанно-вопросительным, а Дэниэл – горящим от нетерпения взглядом. Джим вздохнул.

– Спок, сними с Джонсона наручники, – он поднял руку и медленно провел ладонью по лицу.

Сделав движение головой и моргнув, будто пробуждаясь от долгого сна, Спок открыл было рот, пытаясь возразить, но Джим не дал ему сделать это: – Наручники, Спок. – голосом, в котором отчетливо прозвучал металл, повторил он.

Выражение глаз старпома всего несколько мгновений было близко к воинственному, но он быстро овладел собой, вытащил из кармана ключ-карту бежевого цвета и, потянувшись через стол, взял Джонсона за предплечье и провел ею перед датчиком инфракрасного излучения, освобождая того от оков. Дэниэл спокойно поднялся, опустив руки по швам.

– Пойдем, – Джим тоже встал и, не глядя на него, направился к двери.

– Коммандер Спок, я передаю вам управление кораблем. Отправляйтесь на мостик и ждите моих дальнейших распоряжений, – коротко бросил он, набирая на панели код замка.

– Да, и соединитесь с медицинским отсеком и выясните, как обстоят дела у Кэрол Маркус, – подумав, добавил он. – Доложите мне по возвращении.

Джим оглянулся.

Не говоря ни слова, Спок утвердительно кивнул.

***

В транспортерной их никто не встретил, и Кирк, который в прошлое свое пребывание на этом корабле пробирался на мостик сложным кружным путем, думая лишь о том, как не быть захваченным охраной Маркуса, остановился, выйдя из дверей отсека, пытаясь сориентироваться и понять, в какую сторону направиться.

– Нам туда, – оглянувшись и махнув рукой куда-то вправо от них, негромко сказал Джонсон.

Джим повернул к нему голову и поднял бровь в вопросительном жесте.

– Я уже бывал здесь раньше, – коротко уточнил Дэниэл, двигаясь вперед, – во время испытаний «Возмездия» отрабатывались как сценарии полета под управлением только капитана, так и те, что предполагают наличие минимальной команды. Я исполнял обязанности второго пилота, – сворачивая в указанном направлении и ускоряя шаг, бросил он через плечо.

Новая волна гнева стала для Кирка полной неожиданностью. Второй пилот, старший помощник, как же я хочу снова ненавидеть тебя, гаденыш. Джим мысленно передернулся и заставил себя спокойно кивнуть.

В молчании они пошли дальше по коридору, пока Джонсон не остановился у поблескивающей серебристым покрытием двери лифта.

– Сюда.

Дэниэл нажал кнопку, и створки двери мягко разъехались в стороны, открывая…

– Дэниэл Джонсон.

Знакомый баритон оказался странно уместным в гулкой тишине коридора.

– Так точно, сэр. – Джим понял, что теряет счет мгновенным изменениям, на его памяти происшедшим с человеком, которого он до недавнего времени считал членом экипажа своего корабля.

Джонсон, минуту назад выглядевший рассеянным и погруженным в собственные мысли, резко выпрямился, будто отшвырнув задумчивую меланхолию; к его телу вернулась пружинистая легкость, а на место усталой встревоженности пришла звенящая простота.

– Коммандер Джон Харрисон, – медленно, словно пробуя слова на вкус, отчеканил он, и впервые за все время, что Джим знал Хана, он увидел, как тот не поморщился при звуках этого имени.

Несколько секунд они стояли, просто глядя друг на друга. Затем Хан посторонился и жестом пригласил гостей войти в лифт. Его палец коснулся одной из кнопок на панели справа от него, и кабина бесшумно поплыла вниз.

***

Едва вернувшись к себе, Кирк прошел в глубь каюты и, опустившись на койку, прислонился спиной к переборке. Ему с трудом верилось, что утомительный день подошел к концу. Порывшись в кармане и достав оттуда коммуникатор, он откинул крышку и посмотрел на экран: пять звонков от Спока. Конечно. Капитан отослал короткое сообщение, гласившее, что с ним и с его пленником все в порядке и, тут же написав еще одно, с обещанием явиться на мостик через час, отбросил устройство прочь. Закрыв глаза и полностью отрешившись от всего, что могло нарушить пусть обманчивую, но так необходимую ему сейчас внутреннюю тишину и упрямую усталую уверенность, он мысленно вернулся к событиям минувших трех часов.

В целом, если иметь в виду то, как рассматривали ситуацию еще вчера Хан и Спок и с каким противником Кирк без колебаний принял решение сражаться, теперь можно было с полным правом сказать, что им повезло. Он вздохнул. Как часто ему, попадая в разного рода переделки, приходилось уповать на это пресловутое капитанское везение, и как глубоко он был убежден, что, каким бы ни был трудным путь, капитан Кирк – роскошная прическа всегда найдет выход. По-другому и быть не могло. И только увидев Кэрол распростертой на полу поблизости от коридора, ведущего к отсеку для пленных, он впервые с абсолютной ясностью ощутил, что, глядя в ее наполненные ужасом усталые глаза, смотрит в лицо чему-то другому, чему-то, с чем ему еще не приходилось сталкиваться. Последующее происшествие с Джонсоном лишь подтвердило это, заставив его наконец впустить в себя состояние, с которым он боролся еще с момента высадки на Кроносе.

Чертов капитан Кирк, ты не всемогущий бог.

Джим застонал, будто у него разом заболели все зубы. Разве он этого не знал?

«Знать одно – видеть другое», – говорили глаза Хана, бесстрастно наблюдавшего за молодым капитаном, рассерженно потирающим кулаки после неудачной атаки, собираясь с силами для нового броска. «Знать одно – чувствовать другое», – говорила безмолвно скрючившаяся темно-синяя фигурка Кэрол на полу. «Знать одно – понимать другое», – говорили руки Джонсона, сжимающие взрывное устройство. Кирк стиснул ладонями голову и смачно выругался. Все получилось, все обошлось, и хотя до полного завершения миссии и даже до того момента, когда все они окажутся в безопасности, было бесконечно далеко, он точно знал, что прежним Джимом Кирком, уверенным в том, что из любой ловушки можно найти выход, а любой сложный тест – перезапустить, ему не быть никогда.

На фоне этого воспоминания о разговоре Джонсона и Хана выглядели практически рождественской вечеринкой. Пусть и несколько напряженной, с учетом сложившихся обстоятельств и личных взаимоотношений гостей.

Джонсон не удивился, когда услышал от Хана его настоящую историю. Кирк, подсознательно ожидавший чего-то вроде повторения сцены у камеры на «Энтерпрайз», – до сих пор, к слову, при воспоминании вызывавшей у него внутреннюю дрожь, – был почти что разочарован: после короткого, но емкого рассказа Дэниэла о его собственных похождениях, закончившегося описанием встречи с Кирком в ячейке у Маркуса, когда наступил черед Хана говорить, тот ограничился лишь сухим описанием прошедших событий и назвал свое настоящее имя, чего, похоже, Джонсону оказалось достаточно. Единственное, что его интересовало – может ли он быть полезным своему командиру и как помочь ему прямо сейчас. Хан задумчиво посмотрел на Дэниэла и некоторое время ничего не говорил; в наступившей тишине Джим наскоро прикинул, какова вероятность того, что у Джонсона попросят его скальп. Перспективы выглядели не слишком радужными. Но когда сверхчеловек наконец решил нарушить молчание, вопрос, который он задал, был адресован не Дэниэлу, а Кирку.

– Насколько я понимаю, капитан, энсин Джонсон арестован и должен быть транспортирован на Землю с целью расследования его преступлений и последующего суда, так же, как и я? – сказал он.

– Да, – Кирк кивнул.

– Что означает, я полагаю, помещение его в изолятор вплоть до наступления этого момента, что было бы сделано и со мной, не будь вам нужна моя помощь для проникновения на «Возмездие»?

– Да, – еще раз сказал Джим, с любопытством ожидая, что будет дальше. Почему-то в том, что продолжение обязательно последует, он не сомневался.

– Не советую вам делать это, – вздохнул Хан.

Джим едва успел скрыть понимающую ухмылку, которая никак не подходила к сложившейся ситуации и совершенно точно не приличествовала капитану, несколько минут назад задержавшему опасного преступника, и подчеркнуто вежливо спросил:

– Почему?

Хан откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди.

– Сегодняшние события показали, – с выражением абсолютной незаинтересованности на лице проговорил он, – что ваш звездолет совершенно не защищен ни от внутренних или внешних врагов, ни от банальных виртуальных атак. То, что систему безопасности «Энтерпрайз» смогла взломать Кэрол Маркус, – Хан поморщился, давая понять, какого он мнения о способностях и квалификационном уровне сотрудников Звездного флота, – означает, что он является легкой добычей для любого, кто окажется достаточно умным не для того, чтобы открыть замок, который ни для кого не представляет серьезной проблемы, а просто заметить дверь. Вам необходим шифровальщик, опытный программист, который сможет создать новую систему безопасности, вместо той пародии, которую вы так называете, – он сделал паузу и, увидев удивление во взгляде Кирка, добавил: – К счастью, вам не нужно специально его искать. Этот человек сидит перед вами.

– Дэниэл? – Кирк обернулся к Джонсону, наморщив лоб в немом вопросе.

– Моя специализация – электронные коды и компьютерные системы, – незамедлительно подтвердил тот. – Я создавал программное обеспечение для нескольких видов вооружений, разработанных и внедренных коммандером… мистером Сингхом в последние два месяца его пребывания в должности руководителя нашего подразделения. Около половины всех патентов, запущенных в серийное производство секцией 31 за это время, в том числе, часть базовых управляющих матриц этого корабля, – Дэниэл обвел глазами помещение, где они сидели, – принадлежит к разработанному мной пакету инноваций.

Кирк присвистнул.

– Хочешь сказать, что «Возмездие» – и твоя работа тоже?

– И, поверьте, не самая впечатляющая, – Хан снова вступил в разговор и, перехватив восхищенный взгляд Кирка, сказал: – Надеюсь, теперь вы понимаете, что держать такого сотрудника в камере для пленных или изоляторе для преступников было бы прежде всего глупо, а, кроме того…

Непредусмотрительно.

Это слово возникло между ними, сверкнув сияющей яркой вспышкой, и Кирк прочел его в глазах Хана так ясно, что ему стоило огромного труда вновь сдержать рвущийся наружу дикий нелогичный смех. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и почесал в затылке.

Хан был прав. Не только потому, что держать деятельного и активного Джонсона в четырех стенах, каждую минуту ожидая, что он выкинет что-нибудь гениальное и безумное, просто от скуки, было практически самоубийством, но и потому, что… Тут логика Кирка давала сбой, поскольку ни единой причины для того, чтобы принять Дэниэла в команду «Энтерпрайз», объективно не существовало. Он проник на корабль незаконно, напал на члена экипажа и угрожал убить капитана. Все законы Федерации и устав Звездного флота предписывали посадить его в карцер. Будь на месте Джима его дотошный старший помощник, подобный разговор был бы в принципе невозможен, но здесь и сейчас решение было за капитаном Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком, и он просто не хотел сажать Дэниэла в клетку.

– А кроме того, у меня нет права на подобное расточительство, – закончил он фразу, начатую Ханом и улыбнулся, давая понять, что услышал его невысказанную просьбу. – До прибытия на Землю Дэниэл займет место главного программиста и аналитика. В конце концов, мы отдали тебе мисс Милн, – шутливо добавил он, чувствуя, как его понемногу отпускает тревожная неопределенность этой встречи и бешеное напряжение целого дня.

– Но это не значит, что я смогу обеспечить ему полную свободу передвижений, – поспешил добавить Джим, завидев ответную улыбку на лице Хана.

– Этого и не требуется, – великодушно обронил тот. – Джонсон из тех людей, для кого отсутствие подходящей деятельности является худшей тюрьмой. Дайте ему интересную работу для ума, и у вас не возникнет с ним проблем.

А еще он стопроцентно предан тебе, и пока ты здесь, никуда он не денется. Кирк не стал произносить этого вслух, но они оба знали, что это правда.

– Отлично, – окончательно подводя итог разговора, ответил он и посмотрел на экран за спиной Хана, мигающий постоянно меняющимися столбцами неизвестных символов и цифр. – На какой ты стадии?

Хан проследил за его взглядом.

– Хотелось бы думать, что на завершающей. Но утвеждать не стану – к настоящему времени это моя третья попытка.

Джим задумчиво кивнул.

– В таком случае, думаю, нам лучше уйти и дать тебе сосредоточиться на работе, – заключил он и, помедлив секунду, обратился к Дэниэлу: – Я возвращаюсь на «Энтерпрайз». Жду тебя через полчаса на мостике.

Дэниэл не произнес ни слова и ничем не выказал ни радости, ни благодарности за то, что ему дают возможность поговорить наедине со своим командиром, но выражение сдержанного уважения, промелькнувшее на лице Хана, компенсировало его бесстрастность с лихвой.

– Ну… В общем, мне пора, – неловко сказал Кирк, поднимаясь, и, стараясь не выглядеть слишком смущенным, двинулся к двери. – Постарайтесь не угнать «Возмездие», – это наше стратегическое преимущество на случай атаки с любой стороны, – выдавил он из себя с нервным смешком.

Он обернулся. Джонсон и Хан смотрели на него с одинаково невинным блеском в глазах, и Кирк решил, что если до сих пор у него еще был шанс после окончания этой миссии не видеть кошмаров, то сейчас он его окончательно уничтожил. Резко втянув в себя воздух и церемонно поклонившись, он вышел вон. Вслед ему раздался самозабвенный взрыв хохота. Джим только рукой махнул и зашагал в сторону лифта.

… Новый звонок коммуникатора, на этот раз от главы инженерной службы, заставил Джима очнуться от недавних воспоминаний. Он открыл крышку аппарата и, вздохнув, сказал:

– Слушаю вас, мистер Скотт.

***

Эстер Милн сидела у себя в каюте, потрясенно уставившись на экран компьютера. Перед ней на дисплее было открыто ее собственное досье из реестра штатных сотрудников Звездного флота. Долгие поиски информации о Хане и его команде, как и прежде, не увенчавшиеся успехом и в очередной раз повергшие ее в состояние непонятного раздражения, заставили девушку, потерявшую было всякую надежду отыскать хотя бы проблески света на этом пути, – больше от отчаяния, чем действительно рассчитывая на благоприятный исход, – заглянуть в базы данных офицерского и рядового состава, уделив особое внимание экипажу «Энтерпрайз».

Что она рассчитывала найти?

Терри в растерянности провела рукой по лбу.

Уж точно не это.

Этого не может быть.

Она снова пролистала электронный текст, всматриваясь в строки, которые за время, что она сидела тут, неверяще читая и перечитывая их, успела почти выучить наизусть.

Неужели это правда?

Медленно протянув руку и закрыв файл, она устало оперлась о спинку стула.

«Вы ищете не там, Терри. Но вы подошли близко, ближе, чем кто-либо другой».

Кто бы мог подумать, что эти слова нужно понимать буквально?

Резко встав, она сорвалась с места и бросилась к выходу из каюты.

Ей нужно было поговорить с Ханом прямо сейчас.


	8. Dercornai

В первый миг, увидев его, Терри остановилась и почти замерла. Она смотрела на Хана, поднявшего голову ей навстречу, вглядывалась в диковатые, дисгармоничные черты, и готова была уже обругать себя за поспешность. Не может этого быть, подумала она, я просто устала, я ошиблась и галлюцинирую от долгого нахождения на чужом корабле и переутомления. Или у меня запоздалая реакция на стрессовую ситуацию. Или…

Ну, хорошо.

Медленно спустившись по ступенькам вниз и подойдя к Хану, которого она уже успела привыкнуть видеть сидящим за управляющей панелью, она некоторое время стояла, не двигаясь, а затем села в кресло напротив него и с минуту просто молчала, слушая собственное дыхание.

– Вы не могли знать заранее, – наконец, решившись, негромко сказала она.

– Не мог, – согласился Хан. – казалось, он не только не удивился ее внезапному появлению, но и не намерен был тратить время на ненужные реверансы и объяснения. Его глаза будто сконцентрировали в себе все то, чему она так долго искала название и не могла найти.

– Когда вы узнали?

– Только что.

– Понятно.

Повисло долгое молчание.

– Я не верю. Это невозможно. – голос Терри дрожал и срывался, она чувствовала, что еще немного, и она перестанет себя контролировать.

– Почему?

Она отвела от него взгляд и принялась рассматривать маленькую лампу на потолке, дающую мягкий близкий к естественному свет.

– Потому что это миф, выдумка, просто интеллектуальная игра. Это не может быть реальностью.

Он поднялся и, отвернувшись от нее, отошел к иллюминатору у дальней стены.

– А вам не приходило в голову, что мифы могут создаваться для того, чтобы как-то оформить и передать знание, которому не находится места в традиционной системе верований?

Терри покачала головой.

– Они бы узнали.

– Они и узнали. – глядя на сияющую за идеально гладким стеклом густую россыпь звезд, Хан сунул руки в карманы, и этот простой жест почти окончательно убедил ее в том, что он ее разыгрывает. Но прозвучавшие спустя мгновение слова развеяли эту иллюзию.

– Разве не в вашем досье написано, что вы интересуетесь необычными формами жизни? Драконы, дельфины, летучие мыши. В основном, конечно, драконы. – он все так же не смотрел на нее, стоя к ней спиной и следя за какими-то ему одному видимыми изменениями звездного неба.

Терри неопределенно пожала плечами.

– Это всего лишь увлечение. Я никогда не предполагала…

Хан не дал ей закончить фразу. Пройдя через все помещение и остановившись в нескольких шагах от нее, он пристально посмотрел на девушку и произнес:

– Скажите мне сейчас, что первоначальная тема вашей выпускной работы в академии, связанная с изучением языков дочеловеческих гуманоидных сообществ имела исключительно игровую цель. Что вы были уверены, что они никогда не существовали.

– Это была всего лишь гипотеза. – Терри смотрела на него почти с отчаянием. – Ни у меня, ни у кого другого… – она остановилась, чувствуя, что у нее пересохло во рту, – не было доказательств ее правдивости.

– Не было доказательств? – голос Хана медленно пропитывался любопытством, как бархатная ткань пропитывается водой. Он медлит, но вдруг будто решается на что-то. – Так смотрите.

Не осознавая, что делает, Терри поднимается из кресла и думает, что у нее еще есть время уйти и сделать вид, что все, что она видела и слышала, – не более чем шутка или просто плод ее разыгравшегося воображения. Но другая часть ее понимает, что это невозможно.

В нем ничего не меняется. Глаза становятся чуть темнее, губы чуть вздрагивают, жестче делается осанка. Но уже через одно мгновение становится ясно, что перед ней дракон.

Она чуть отступает назад и изумленно смотрит на него.

– Этого не может быть, – жалобно произносит она, – драконы покинули нашу Вселенную много сотен лет назад.

– Не все.

С трудом оторвав от него взгляд, Терри рассеянно кивает и, поколебавшись, садится на прежнее место.

– Вы мне расскажете? – она спрашивает, скорее, чтобы заполнить тревожную тишину и занять чем-то разум, который сейчас, должно быть, чувствует себя не лучше перегревшегося варп-ядра «Энтерпрайз», да только починить его некому.

– Если вы захотите, – пожимает он плечами.

– Вы намерены были это скрывать? – у нее еще остаются силы удивляться.

– Ну, правду сказать, у меня не было особых причин об этом распространяться. – сдержанно хмыкнул Хан. – Боюсь, сейчас у всех нас на повестке дня несколько иные проблемы.

Терри застонала.

– Вы – дракон, представитель древней расы, которая пятьсот лет назад исчезла с лица Земли, уникальное существо, параллельная ветвь эволюции, и вас таких еще 72 в криокапсулах на «Энтерпрайз», чудом избежавших уничтожения, и вы считаете, что это не тот вопрос, который заслуживает внимания? - она неверяще уставилась в поблескивающие голубовато-зеленым спокойные глаза.

– Я предпочитаю смотреть на вещи практично, – Хан сел в кресло рядом с ней и вытянул ноги перед собой. – На данный момент главное, что меня волнует, – выживание моих людей. И мое собственное, разумеется. Вопросы нашей расовой принадлежности можно будет обсудить позднее. Если в этом возникнет необходимость. Собственно, только ваша заинтересованность и упорство в желании понять, куда исчезла информация о проекте «Гетерозис», заставили меня поднять эту тему; в противном случае, вероятно, никто об этом так бы и не узнал.

Терри замолчала, раздумывая о чем-то своем.

– Так вы за этим попросили капитана, чтобы он оставил меня здесь? – спросила она. – Потому что хотели… чего?

– Ничего. – Хан выглядел слегка утомленным, но, казалось, он охотно и даже с удовольствием отвечает на ее вопросы. Должно быть, ему тоже осточертело сидеть тут в одиночестве, невольно подумала Терри. – Когда я просматривал данные обо всех офицерах экипажа «Энтерпрайз», раздумывая, кто мог бы мне пригодиться в работе над перенастройкой навигационной системы, я в последнюю очередь думал о вас. И уж конечно, я не стал бы вам исповедоваться, – добавил он, видя, что она собирается что-то возразить. – Но то, что сфера ваших интересов включает в себя драконов, показалось мне… забавным. – он слегка улыбнулся и иронически посмотрел на нее. – А после вашего эффектного выступления касательно защиты моих торпед я подумал, что с вами может быть любопытно иметь дело.

И если он рассчитывал когда-нибудь открыть представителям Федерации свою истинную природу, ему не помешал бы союзник во вражеском лагере. Не просто кто-то, кому можно рассказать о том, кто он на самом деле, а тот, кто имеет об этом достаточно глубокое представление.

Она заметила, что размышляет об этом так, словно безоговорочно приняла реальность того, кем он является, хотя они оба знали, что для этого нужно было нечто большее.

Хан, кажется, догадался, о чем она думает, и, понаблюдав некоторое время за тем, как меняется выражение ее лица, поднялся и коротко сказал:

– Пойдемте.

Она не стала спрашивать его, куда и зачем они идут. Покинув мостик и проехав до самого нижнего уровня на турболифте, они миновали небольшой коридор и, пройдя сквозь очередные раздвижные двери, оказались в просторном техническом помещении с высоким потолком.

Терри осмотрелась.

– Грузовой ангар для стандартного транспорта и аварийных шаттлов, – задумчиво сказала она. – Этого достаточно?..

– Увидите, – улыбнулся Хан.

По его знаку она отошла назад, оставив его одного в центре полупустого зала, и в ожидании дальнейшего прислонилась к стене.

Меньше всего она ожидала, что трансформация окажется легкой для него самого: Хан не «выламывается» из дракона и дракон не прорастает через него. Короткое, почти неуловимое движение плеч, и реальность прямо перед ней расцветает золотисто-зеленым, открываясь и распространяясь одновременно во все стороны, вспыхивая восторгом и зажигаясь звенящей радугой. Не оборотень, вторая сущность, понимает она.

– Как вы могли уйти? Кто позволил вам уйти? – шепчет она сквозь слезы и ветер, вздымаемый огромными крыльями.

– Мы – остались. – слышит она строгий голос Хана из-за своей спины.

Терри оборачивается и понимает, что каким-то образом она сместилась вправо от того места, на котором стояла, забывшись и не заметив этого. Он снова человек – или выглядит человеком – отстраненно думает она, и, стоя неподалеку от нее, рассматривает ее широко распахнутыми прозрачными глазами.

– Вы не одеты, – едва слышно замечает она, не будучи уверенной, что это то, что ей следует сказать, но не чувствуя себя в состоянии выдавить что-либо более осмысленное.

Кажется, Хан тоже считает ее реплику не самой разумной из возможных, потому что он негромко фыркает, но, отвернувшись от нее, все же направляется к ближайшему репликатору и спустя пару секунд достает из него готовую черную форму – точную копию той, в которой он спустился сюда.

– Я надеюсь, этого достаточно? – он снова стоит совсем рядом с ней, и она чувствует исходящий от его тела аромат цитрусовых с ноткой корицы. Странная мысль приходит ей в голову – о том, что если химия дракона и человека неодинакова, то как же он совмещает в себе…

– Терри, – он прикасается к ее руке, заставляя отвлечься от сумбура в собственной голове, и его голос, кажется, еще хранит следы светло-зеленого ветра, которым всего минуту назад был залит доверху этот серый неприметный ангар. – По-моему, вы переутомились, – негромко произносит он, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово, будто не уверен, что в противном случае она его поймет. – Пойдите к себе и отдохните пару часов. А после мы встретимся в кают-компании, и я отвечу на все ваши вопросы, – примирительно поднимает руки он, заметив тень протеста в ее глазах. – Это в моих же интересах.

Она медленно кивает, почти не осознавая этого и, не заметив, как отпустила его руку, разворачивается и идет к двери. В одиночку добравшись до своей каюты, она оказывается способной лишь на то, чтобы обессиленно рухнуть на кровать и забыться глубоким желанным сном. На этот раз – никаких сновидений.

 

***

Открыв глаза, Терри с удивлением поняла, что проспала не больше полутора часов. Засыпая, она была уверена, что для полного восстановления ей понадобится не меньше восьми, но организм решил преподнести ей сюрприз. Чуть слышно скептически хмыкнув, она встала и, наскоро приведя себя в порядок и захватив по дороге чашку кофе из репликатора, направилась к компьютеру.

«Вы на мостике?»

Присев за стол, Терри рассеянно потягивала кофе. Вскоре мессенджер пискнул, и на экране высветилось входящее сообщение.

«У себя. Вы в порядке?»

Она склонилась над клавиатурой.

«В полном».

Короткое мгновение раздумий.

«Вы обещали мне ответы».

Несколько минут мессенджер не реагировал.

«Торопитесь расширить свои познания в ксенобиологии?»

Терри закатила глаза.

«Надеюсь реабилитировать свою выпускную работу. В прошлый раз мне пришлось менять тему в последний момент».

«Впредь будете умнее. Старые предрассудки не сдаются так легко».

И – еще через минуту:

«Жду вас в кают-компании».

Она залпом допила кофе и направилась к выходу.

 

***

По мере того, как Терри знакомилась со все новыми помещениями и отсеками «Возмездия», она неизменно задавала себе вопрос: насколько Хан, проектируя этот корабль, ориентировался на себя, и насколько – на задачи, поставленные адмиралом Маркусом? С одной стороны, крейсер был явно устроен как исключительно военный объект, спартански обставленный и лишенный каких-либо дополнительных внешних изысков. В цветах интерьера преобладали синий и голубой, между ними изредка просматривался металлик. Приоритетом явно было удобство, а не красота, но в строгих формах и чистых пропорциях присутствовало свое изящество. Если он планировал побег, то думал ли уже об этом, когда создавал эскизы внутреннего облика корабля или не счел нужным уделять этому внимание? – размышляла она, проводя ладонью по стенным панелям кают-компании и глядя на то, как они мягко поблескивают чернильно-синим, там, куда не достигает свет, переходя в глубокий темный графит.

Дверь закрылась за ней с тихим шелестом, и Терри обратила взгляд на Хана, сидящего за овальным столом, на том же месте, где она увидела его, когда была здесь в первый раз.

Высокие скулы, внимательный взгляд, длинное лицо. Губы, отчеркнутые так явно, выразительно и бесстыдно, что, будь она циничней, решила бы, что все дело в какой-нибудь хирургической пластике. Он может вызывать волнение, без удивления думает она. Отчего-то сказать об этом вслух ей не кажется странным, но вместо этого Терри проходит к столу и садится рядом с ним.

Молчание длится, царапая когтями кожу, прислушиваясь к биению пульса и проводя между ними невидимые нити предполагаемых, но не сказанных слов. Прикрыв глаза, Терри почти видит, как они сближаются, расходятся, на миг соединяются, пересекая друг друга, и снова бегут каждая по своей траектории, словно следы, которые оставляет на льду фигурист, исполняя сложную дорожку шагов. Она не торопится, ждет, пока тишина между ними сама решит, кому заговорить первым.

И уже через несколько минут тишина подчиняется его голосу, так же, как мягкая ткань подчинилась бы движению руки.

– Итак, что вы хотите узнать?

Терри задумалась. А в самом деле, что?

С того времени, когда она вплотную занималась изучением драконов, прошло не меньше трех лет, и многое из того, что казалось существенным и важным тогда, впоследствии выгорело, подобно старой форме на солнце далекой планеты, сделавшись примечательной игрушкой, тем, о чем можно поговорить в компании друзей, поделившись воспоминаниями о юности, зная, что тебя никто не осудит и не примется смотреть на тебя как на сумасшедшую, почти утратив первоначальные силу и страсть. С удивлением, которого сама от себя не ожидала, она вдруг поняла, что за истекшие годы почти что сумела убедить даже свое упрямое любопытство в том, что драконы – не более чем плод чьего-то бурного воображения и сказка, которую рассказывали детям тысячелетия назад.

Но то, что она видела сегодня, было больше, чем повод пересмотреть свои взгляды или причина сделать попытку заново осмыслить уже понятое. Это было открытие, с которым – Терри была убеждена – не только ей, но и всем жителям Земли еще только предстояло как следует разобраться. И отчего-то ей казалось, что этот путь не будет безоблачным или простым.

Девушка нахмурилась. Даже сейчас, имея за плечами десятки и сотни часов упорного просиживания в библиотеке академии Звездного флота, непрерывной работы с файлами информатория института биологии и археологии дочеловеческих гуманоидных рас Американской академии наук, имеющими хотя бы малейшее отношение к драконам или тем, кто мог быть по фенотипическим или генетическим признакам оказаться близким к ним, она не была уверена, что тогда или потом, когда ее работа сделалась просто воспоминанием и личным хобби, двигалась в правильном направлении.

Терри подняла голову и снова взглянула на сидящего перед ней мужчину. Теперь она вспомнила и окончательно осознала, что казалось ей таким знакомым и во внешнем облике, и в манере говорить, и в поведении Хана.

Несмотря на то, что материалов о дочеловеческих расах в библиотеках Земли было предостаточно, большая часть из них считалась относящимися, скорее, к мифологии и этнологии, чем к объективным данным антропологической науки. Это касалось как описаний протогуманоидных скелетов, так и полученных в результате экспедиций в отдаленные районы планеты от местных жителей сведений о существах, обладающих странной схожестью одновременно с людьми и крупными ящерами. Исключение составляли…

Закрыв глаза, Терри едва слышно застонала. Сейчас, спустя почти два дня после того, как она обратилась к этому вопросу, перед ее мысленным взором с абсолютной точностью возникла картина, недостающая деталь которой недавно мучила ее во сне.

Терри откинулась на спинку стула и широко открыла глаза. Огромная библиотека, полная древних бумажных томов. Книга, которая, будто бы сама, требуя открыть ее, попросилась ей в руки. Книга в светло-зеленом переплете с золотым тиснением на корешке.

Вспомни она название этой книги, их разговор состоялся бы намного раньше. Конечно, если бы она не решила, что воображение просто вздумало сыграть с ней глупую шутку.

Это был редкий фолиант издания конца XXI века, репринт 1595 года, средневековый трактат «О драконах и существах, столь же величественных, сколь и устрашающих, записанный смиренным слугой Божьим иеромонахом Мартинием в году 1406 со слов благословенного епископа Авия». Помимо религиозных поучений и очевидно фантастических историй текст содержал большое количество отрывков, не вписывавшихся ни в одну из известных на то время философских и научных традиций и вызывавших ожесточенные споры ученых в течение долгих веков. В XX веке все эти отрывки были собраны вместе и проанализированы, а после – изданы отдельным приложением (которое в неизмененном виде вошло в экземпляр XXI века) неким Вернером Тиллсом под общим названием «Мелимата». Происхождение этого имени, как и его значение, оставалось для современных исследователей загадкой, но главным было не это. Наиболее существенным для всех, обращавшихся к этой теме, и Терри, конечно же, входила в их число, было то, что именно «Мелимата» оказалась единственным источником, сохранившим – или позволявшим предположить, что сохранил, – более или менее подробное описание драконов как реальных существ.

Собственно, размышляла Терри, если быть справедливой, приходится признать, что возражения противников склонности «драконофилов», как ее увлеченных подобными исследованиями коллег иронически называли в научных кругах, воспринимать «Мелимату» в качестве достоверного источника были оправданы: во-первых, единственный отрывок текста, позволявший делать какие-либо твердые выводы, представлял собой кусок очевидно более объемного творения, которое вполне могло оказаться самой обыкновенной древней поэмой о приключениях великих героев и волшебных существах, а, во-вторых, не было никакой уверенности в том, что признанный в качестве официального перевод со старофранцузского отличался точностью и адекватностью.

Впрочем, по большей части, правильность передачи смысла древнего текста не вызывала сомнений, за исключением знаменитого отрывка, который и становился камнем преткновения в любой дискуссии.

«Ранним утром я шел к реке, чтобы напиться чистой воды, и встретил человека и дракона. Он улыбнулся мне и уступил дорогу, хотя я не просил его об этом. Когда же я захотел узнать у него, куда он направляется, он ответил, что для него самого это тайна».

Это было единственное место во всем тексте, где дракон и человек упоминались вместе как одно существо, хотя многие специалисты склонялись к тому, что переписчик, копируя трактат с древнегреческого источника, попросту ошибся, употребив единственное число там, где было необходимо использовать множественное. Таким образом, в научном сообществе принято было читать начало второго предложения как «они улыбнулись», а весь пассаж рассматривать как символическое описание средневекового мистериального опыта. Каково было бы их удивление, узнай они, что древний автор ничуть не приукрасил действительность и совершенно не имел намерения указывать «непосвященным» путь к просветлению. Он просто описал стандартную бытовую ситуацию. Она запрокинула голову и рассмеялась.

– Простите, – устало сказала она, успокоившись и снова посмотрев на Хана, который сидел в той же позе, взирая на нее настороженно и с оттенком удивления. – Я просто… просто не ожидала, что некоторые вещи могут быть настолько обескураживающе очевидными.

Хан поднял брови.

– Средневековый трактат «Мелимата», – простонала Терри, – оплот сторонников версии о существовании драконов и головная боль ее противников. Отрывок из «Путешествия Альминуса». Единственная зацепка, которая у нас была, и которую мы бессовестно упустили.

– «Ранним утром я шел к реке…», – улыбнулся Хан. – Для вашего успокоения, могу сказать, что это позднейшая вставка, впрочем, не отменяющая правдивости сделанного описания, – заметил он, увидев ее разочарованный взгляд, – но история и в самом деле забавная.

– Не то слово, – Терри вытерла слезы, выступившие на глазах от долгого смеха. – Я не знаю, о чем вас спрашивать. Теперь – не знаю.

– Зато я знаю, что отвечать, – Хан легко провел ладонью по гладкой поверхности стола и, чуть подавшись вперед, сказал:

– Забудьте про «Мелимату». Я расскажу вам нечто куда более интересное.

Терри вновь почувствовала аромат цитрусовых, исходящий от его бледной кожи, и медленно кивнула, не отводя от него глаз.

– В особенности меня привлекают полеты.

Хан некоторое время пристально смотрел на нее, а затем откинулся обратно на спинку стула и расхохотался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dercornai (древнегреч.) – «острое восприятие». Слово, от которого происходит греческое draconates – «большие змеи», которых, предположительно, называли так за острое зрение.


End file.
